The Unexpected Year!
by PureBloodKay
Summary: Hermione is having a hard beginning of the year. Little did she know that the year holds new friends, a new love, and a lot of detentions.
1. Karaoke

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter works unfortunately. J.K. Rowling owns it all. We are just playing around with what we want it to be.

This story is for mature audiences only. It will become very graphic. Read at own risk. Welcome to our dark and perverted minds.

Chapter 1

Karaoke

Hermione Granger is completely unhappy with how the world's events were unfolding. To let off some steam, she decide this summer to have fun and her regular haunting place was a muggle Karaoke bar that is a few blocks down from her house. She walks in a mini leather skirt and a black tube top with black lace up boots. As she entered the door, she heard the worst singing she had ever heard. The male voice was trying to sing "I feel pretty" very unsuccessfully. As she looked on stage, she felt her jaw drop. In the place of a 50 year old drunk guy that she thought was singing, she saw Draco Malfoy. She starts laughing uncontrollably with tears running down her face. She looked around for his normal body guards, Crabbe and Goyle, but she didn't see them anywhere. She walked up to the stage still not able to control her laughing. As he stumbled off the stage she caught his arm. He yanked away only to fall into the wall. "Whatare_you_doinghere?" He asked slurring all of his words.

"Apparently I am here to take care of you. Smart ass. Where are your idiot buddies?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are unavoidably detained tonight with their parents. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I am a Malfoy; we can take care of our selves."

"Yeah I can see that" rolling her eyes as she says this," Your father would kill you if he found out you were in a muggle bar. There is no way you are going home like this tonight. You can stay with me till you feel better."

He walks up to the bar, totally ignoring her, and orders a beer. As to the fact that he was drunk he asked for a butterbeer. Hermione seeing this goes up and asks Sherri, the bartender, how many he has had.

"One too many I think. He keeps asking for a Butterbeer. What the hell is that?"

"Don't worry about it. It's a special drink that we only get at our boarding school. I will take him home with me tonight. If a man with long blonde hair walks in looking for him call me immediately. That means trouble. Stall him as long as you can."

"Ok, but I don't think that will be a problem. He keeps mumbling something about being disinherited. You should have seen him in here last night. He kept hitting on Charlie (the bouncer). I think that he has had a bad week."

"Are you serious? Oh man, he has more problems than I knew about. Thanks for the info. I will take care of him. I will see you next Friday."

The entire time they were talking, Draco had been trying to get to the man sitting down the bar from him. He fell to the ground and was just sitting there staring at the chair that he just fallen off of. Mumbling to him self _How did that happen? That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not drunk. _He tries to stand up and ends up falling again _Ok maybe I am drunk._

"Ok ferret, let's get you to my house." As she bends down to help him up off the ground.

"Mad-eye Moody had no right to do that!" He screams attracting attention of some of the patrons of the bar "I am a STUDENT there are rules against transfiguring students in animals. Well at lest it wasn't a hippogriff that would have been worse."

"Ok Malfoy you are really drunk you are talking nonsense now." Hermione turns to the patrons saying out loud "He reads way too much." Everyone that heard her laughed at turned to what they were doing.

"What do you mean Granger? YOU are the bookworm." He sneers

She whispers in his ear "Do you really want to do that? The ministry will be here in seconds if you keep doing that!"

"OH" He then passes out. Hermione sighs and calls for Charlie "Hey Charlie can you help me here with him. My car is right out front."

"Sure thing sweets" Charlie walks up and lifts Draco over his shoulder like he was a bag of potatoes. Hermione shows him to the car. She takes out her keys and starts to get in. As Charlie was getting Draco into the car he accidentally hits his head against the side of the car. Draco wakes up momentarily and groans. "Hey Charlie can you get me a plastic bag just is case. My interior is leather. I really don't want to clean up his puke."

"Yeah hold on I will be right back." Charlie says as he walks back into the bar for a second. Draco starts to come to and is moaning loudly

"Hey ferret, if you are going to heave lean out of the car. You will be the one cleaning it up with your tongue if you get it in my car."

"I'm NOT A FERRET, mudblood. Get your facts straight."

"You are to intoxicated to tell the difference right now. And if you call me a mudblood one more time I am not going to give you a hangover potion in the morning." She says as she hits him on the back of the head hard enough to get him crying.  
"Damn it woman, you do that again you will be sorry"

"What will you do to me? You can't even see straight." He tries to lunge at her and ends up hitting his head yet again. By this time Charlie had returned.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can find him a nice place downtown."

"I don't think he would survive a night in jail. He is too pretty. Besides he is in my dorm and I am in charge there. He won't do anything if he doesn't want the ENTIRE school to find out that he was here" she tells him making sure that it would sink into Draco's drunken mind. _Nor does he want everyone to know that he was hitting on a guy anyway. _She says in her mind. Before walking away Charlie says "If your sure sweets. Just be careful. Call me if he gives you any more trouble."

At eight o'clock next morning Hermione decided that Draco had slept enough. She was trying to determine if she should be civil or evil. She decided that the evil way was much more fun. Getting a copper pot and a wooden spoon from the kitchen, she made her way to the guest room where she had left him the night before. To wake him up softly she started banging on the pot singing "Wake up, Princess". He sat straight up in bed, and then regretted the sudden movement. With out saying a word he bolted to the nearest bathroom with his hand over his mouth. _Well, my work is done here_ she thought to herself. She said out loud to him "Breakfast is ready downstairs when you are living again." Laughing hysterically she returned to the formal dinning room to wait on him. As he slowly made his way there, he knew that he was in for a long day.

"Do you have a hangover potion for me?" he asks as he sits down.

"No, but here is some aspirin and some coffee to wake you up. If you are good I will give you one after breakfast."

"Come on Hermione, I wasn't that bad last night. My head is killing me and I don't think that a muggle remedy is going to help me."

"Well, if you are good and civil for breakfast I will give you one." She says as the maid brings in the breakfast trays. "Thank you Marie. If we need anything else I will ring you. Oh could you go get the bathroom ready for Mr. Malfoy. He will be wanting to take a shower after breakfast."

"Very well Miss." Marie responds as she leaves.

"I didn't know that you were rich. This house is bigger than mine." Draco comments as he finally looks at his surroundings. He notices that there are lots of magical artifacts around the room. "What are those artifacts doing in a muggle household?"

"Much to my surprise, my father is a wizard. I didn't know this before I went to Hogwarts. You would be surprised to find out which family I am from." She responds tiredly.

"WHAT?!" he screams. He immediately regrets it and holds his head between his hands.

"Calm down. All you will do is make your headache worse. I will tell you if you tell me why you were disinherited."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." She waves her hand in the air to dismiss it.

"I will tell you if you promise that no one at school will find out. That's all I need is for your idiot boyfriend laughing at me."

"I don't tell everything to my "idiot" boyfriend as you call him. I do know how to keep a secret."  
"I am gay. My father found out and kicked me out. I don't have any of my stuff for school. I don't know what I am going to do." He starts to cry not noticing that his headache was gone. Hermione had slipped the potion into his coffee.

"Oh is that all. I figured that out at the Yule ball 4th year. Why did your father get mad at you for that?"

"How did you figure it out?" Not answering her question.

"You were staring at my date's ass the entire time. I sort of guessed from that. Plus you seem to blush every time Harry catches you staring at him in potions."

"Does Harry know?" he asks worriedly.

"Not that he has told me." She responds as she shakes her head. "So you have a crush on my best friend?"  
"He is cute." He responds not thinking. He begins to blush as she starts to giggle at him. "Is that why you called my princess this morning as you oh so gently woke me up?" He says sarcastically. She just nods her head as she continues to laugh.

"Yea I have a new girlfriend. Ginny will be so happy." Hermione says as she bounces in her seat clapping her hands like a little girl.

"Great. The know-it-all has a girly side. Now your turn. Which wizarding family are you from?"  
"The Dumbledores." She responds as soon as he asks the question.

"That is why you are so smart…..Wait that makes the head master your…?"  
"Grandfather."

"Bloody hell. No wonder you never get in trouble. Does anyone else know?"

"No just you. He and I decided that to keep from me being a bigger target in the war that no one should know. I was already a big target being Harry's best friend and known as the smartest witch to walk Hogwarts since Tom Riddle."

"That makes since. No wonder you tried to kill Snape when you found out the he had "killed" Dumbledore."  
"That evil wanker. I hate him. I am just glad that it was all a ploy to make Harry feel stronger."

"Why didn't they tell you about the plan?"  
"They didn't want anyone to find out. If Harry had found out then he wouldn't have had the courage to complete his destiny."

"Ummmm…Wait a second…Why is my hangover gone?"

"Aspirin works wonders."  
"I took it yesterday and I didn't get over it that fast."

"Ummm…Fine I put a hangover potion in your coffee. I couldn't be that mean, but I wanted you to think that I could. It's time for you to go take a shower so we can go to Diagon Alley and get your stuff for the year."

"I don't have any money."  
"Are you not looking around? I am meeting my grandfather at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. We can get you some cloths while we are there. Besides I need more potion ingredients anyway. You know that Dumbledore would love to see you."  
"All right…but I am going to pay you back when I can. My mom is making sure that my father doesn't take me out of the will. He is still being hunted by the Aurors so I don't think that he will live out the summer."  
"I thought that all Death eaters were given a pardon by the ministry?"

"They were, but my father continued to kill people after the war, so he is wanted."  
"I am sorry that you have to deal with that."  
"Don't worry about me. I can't wait for him to die. He is an evil wanker." He responds smiling at her for the slur. He gets up and goes to the take a shower.

After his shower he feels very refreshed. He goes to find Hermione. He sees Marie and asks where her Mistress could be found. "In the library, sir. It's just down that hall the first door on the left."

"Thank you. Could you bring us some tea please?"

"Yes, sir. Right away." She walks away. Draco goes to find Hermione. As he walks into the library, his jaw drops. Hermione is at the desk working on some sort of paper.

"This is bigger than Hogwarts and my library put together." He says scaring Hermione so bad that she jumps and all of her papers end up on the floor. He runs over to help her pick them up. He sees that the papers are on a new potion that she is inventing that makes people lie all the time instead of telling the truth.

"Why are you working on that sort of potion?"

"The Weasley twins asked for it. Besides I have decided that the sweet and innocent Hermione Granger is no more. The teachers are in for a treat this year."

"OK? So how big is this library?"

"Three stories high and it have its own wing. My ancestors have been working on it for the past six generations. ADD much."

"What?"

"Never mind. Muggle joke. We need to go meet my grandfather soon. We are going to apporate."

"Underage wizards/witches aren't allowed to."

"Having Dumbledore for a grandfather has its rewards. I got my license this past year. Plus I am a registered Animangus."

"What is your form?"

"White Siberian Tigress. Harry has one also. He is an African Lion. Ron is a huge black widow spider. Ginny has a form also but she won't tell me what it is."

Draco had stopped listing after he heard Harry's name. Then he thought about what she said and started to laugh hysterically. "You mean that mister arachnophobia is a spider in his Animangus form. That makes my day."

"Thanks please try to remember that you are talking about my boyfriend. What is yours?"

"I don't know. I wasn't allowed to find out by my father. He said that only good wizards are Animangi. He called me weak for wanting to find out."

"That's ridiculous. Well, we will work on it this summer."

"What do you mean "we"? I don't know where I am going to be all summer."

"I owled my dad this morning, he said that you can live here this summer with us. I had to ask him for permission to use my allowance for cloths anyway. He said that you were to be given the run of the place."

"You didn't have to do that. I could always go live with Snape. He is my godfather you know."  
"Yeah but I feel lonely here. My father is gone most of the time and Ron has been banned since he rode his broom through the window last summer. Plus he feels uncomfortable around here. I think it has to do with the servants. He doesn't like the fact that I always have to buy everything for him. I don't think he feels very manly having his girlfriend buying all of our dinners out."

"He is a wuss any way. You deserve better."  
"Who do you suggest? You princess?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean first you went out with that jock Viktor. Then you go for Ron. Your choices don't reflect your brains. You need someone just as intelligent as you are."

"If you find that guy tell me. I will gladly drop Ron for some intelligent conversations. Everything he talks about is Quidditch. I am so bloody tired of that sport."

"Hey you are taking to the captain of the Slytherin team. You know you could always date a professor like Snape." He said jokingly.

"Be careful or your precious Harry will find out that you like him."

"Ok Ok Ok. I surrender" He says putting his hands up in front of him.

She looks at the time. It was 11:50. She looks up sharply "Oh no we really have to go. Pi-Pa will be waiting for us."

"Pi-Pa?"

"Don't ask. He came up with it." She says as she grabs his arm and they apporate to the Leaky Cauldron.

This is the end of chapter one. We hope you like it. Please tell us your comments.

Signing out Kay and Tig


	2. Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter works unfortunately. J.K. Rowling owns it all. We are just playing around with what we want it to be. Warning there is a lot of Ron bashing. This story is for mature audiences only. It will become very graphic. Read at own risk. Welcome to our dark and perverted minds.

Personal Thanks to our two reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

yne-chan: Thank you for the review and Yes this a different story and hopefully it will stay that way!

DanniV: Thank you! We love gay Malfoys' also! And this story will have a twist and turns towards the end and we hope you like it! Also watch for hints!

Chapter 2

Leaky Cauldron

As they popped into the Leaky Cauldron, they heard a familiar voice that sounds like it is smiling. Draco turns to Hermione and asks "How can a voice be smiling?"

"We are talking about Dumbledore here. He defies any and all explanations."

"Too true." Draco says as they spot Dumbledore sitting across the Leaky Cauldron talking to Severus Snape.

"Why do I have the worst luck in the world?" Hermione said look for somewhere to hide.

"Hey! You are talking about my Godfather here you have to be at least nice to him. He isn't that bad of a guy, you just have to get to know him." Draco said as he waves to Snape. Hermione turns white and tries to run but Draco grabs her by the arm. Then drags her over to where the two professors were sitting.

"Well, Snape what are you doing out of your dungeons in the daytime? I heard that Vampires burns in the sunlight." Hermione said with a sneer as soon as they came within the professors hearing range.

"Now, now my Little Lemon Drop there is no need to flay your potions professor with that sharp tongue of yours. I still need him for the up coming year." Dumbledore said with his customary twinkle in his eyes.

"That's quite alright Albus, I am quite use to be wounded by her sharp tongue…. Lemon Drop?" Severus commented then question once what the headmaster said sunk in. Dumbledore just smiled at him eyes twinkling like mad. "The explanation is not important I must be at another meeting. Mr. Malfoy it is good to see you." Severus said then stalked away with his black robes billowing behind him.

"Do you think he looks a lot like a big black bat when he does that?" Hermione said in all seriousness. Then she heard Draco laughing like a manic. "What? I am serious! He does!!!! Well come on! Look at him! It's just… Does he where anything else but black???" Hermione goes off into a rant as Draco tunes her out.

"Does she do this often?" Draco ask the Headmaster

"All the time, it actually gets to be quite funny when she gets on a roll. Last time this happened she had just got into a fight with you at the end of last year. If I recall correctly it was over a ferret comment also it seems you were once again in the path of her amazing right hook." Draco turns red trying to find an answer to this. The Headmaster seemed to want to be nice today so he changed the topic before Draco could say anything. "So how is the beginning of your summer Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh can't complain I was kicked out of the house, disowned, my mother won't talk to me, and now I am living with a half crazed rich half-blood girl." Draco answered waving the comment off like it was nothing. Then he turns to Hermione who amazingly or not so amazingly was still ranting about Snape. "Are you quite done Mione?"

"Oh yes I think so." She sits down and takes a sip of the luke warm tea that had been sitting on the table that the headmaster had order right before she walked up to the table. "And please don't call me Mione it gets on my nerves." She answered looking at her Grandfather expectedly. But before she could say anything Draco decided to interrupt what she was trying to say.

"Then what do you want me to call you? I think Hermione is to long and I like Mione." Draco said grinning.

"Well I don't like it. If you want to call me anything then Mi will do." Hermione said then tuned Draco out to ask her grandfather something. "So Headmaster what did you want to talk to me about? The owl you sent yesterday only said it was important." Dumbledore just smiles at her and hands Hermione an envelope. She opens it and there are two envelopes inside one say "Hermione Granger" the other says "Draco Malfoy". She then hands Draco the one with his name on it. When they both opened the envelopes there was a key in both. Hermione's said Gringotts Bank Vault Number 3 and Draco's said Gringotts Bank Vault Number 896. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and said "What is this? Why do I have a key to Vault number 3? It is one of the biggest Vaults there is!"

"We just have to go and find out now don't we?" Dumbledore answered her smiling. Hermione just grumbled under her breath.

"Sir, why do I have a key?" Draco ask curiously

"Why my dear boy, because you are a student in Hogwarts and I will not allow any of my students live without. This is a gift to you my dear boy you do not have to repay me and you can use this vault as long as you need." His answer shocked Draco so much that his jaw dropped.

"Thank you sir." Draco said sincerely and almost jumped up to hug the old headmaster but caught himself before doing so.

"It is no problem Mr. Malfoy. Now I know you want to get some shopping done before you go to the bank to check out your new bank accounts so I will leave you to it." Dumbledore commented and stood up to walk out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well that was something else." Hermione said watching her Grandfather leave. "He is way to cryptic for my taste but that is just him." She then stood up to go to the back door where Diagon Alley was hidden. Draco stood up and followed her out of the bar. "So where do we go now?"

"Well since you seem to like Karaoke bars I can take you to a wizarding one if you would like. It isn't Karaoke until 5 tonight but I can show you where it is at. So if we want to come to one this summer we can come here." Draco said as Hermione tapped the right block to open up the alley with her finger. Draco raised an eyebrow at her thinking it won't work because it only works when you have a wand. But to his surprise the wall moved. "Wand-less magic, I didn't know you knew wand-less magic?"

"Ummm… Hehe you see I had to learn for the war you see and ummm... Yeah…" She stuttered for an answer but deicide to change the subject. "You know we should go check out that bar real quick! Where is it at? I never saw one around here it sounds so intriguing." She said bouncing up and down distracting Draco from his question. _Yep he has ADD there is no other explanation for his short attention span. _

"It is right on the entrance of Knockturn Alley. It is a nice place compared to most further down that way." Draco answered as he showed her the way towards the bar.

Hermione notice since she last came to Diagon Alley after the war that it had lightened up a lot. It was like it was before the war there was people screaming to one another across the alley. There where kids jumping everywhere, playing and making a lot of noise. _This is how it needs to be. The happiness and freedom just seems to glow around here again. It just seemed like it was dark and deserted for too long. It is prefect now. _She thought not paying attention to where she was going until Draco had pulled her into the bar. "Wow" She said as she saw the set up. As soon as you walked in there where chairs by the bar which had the bottles floating and flipping over head and pouring drink for the patrons of the bar. There was a bartender which was a pretty young woman smiling at everyone and talking non-stop to customers while taking orders and handing them out when the bottles would stop and the glass under them slide to her. When she looked past the bar there was a stage that was twice as big as the one over by her house. At the moment there was a band playing to entertain the patrons before the Karaoke night started. "This is amazing Draco!"

"Yeah I know!" Draco answered smugly. "Oh there is Crabbe and Goyle I'll be right back I want to tell them I am going to be staying at your place for the summer." Draco said then added after a second "If you don't mind."

"That is fine. I am going to the restroom for a minute." Hermione said to Draco and then look questionably around and he pointed her to where the restroom was. As they spilt up Hermione felt as if someone was watching her she looked around but couldn't see anybody so she shrugged it off and the went into the restroom

_What is she doing here? I would think the goody know-it-all would never walk into a place like this in a million years. _Severus asked himself as he watched her walk a way. _Also what is my godson doing with her in the first place? I thought they hated each other._

When Draco got done with talking to his "Friends", he thought to get himself a butterbeer while he waited for Hermione to get out of the bathroom. When he sat down a pretty blonde hair girl walked up to him and started to hang all over him. Draco tried to tell her he was taken but the girl didn't get the clue. He was getting desperate for some kind of help after a little while when he heard Hermione's voice in his head. "Do you wants some help?" the voice said in a giggle he was shocked "If you do then nod your head." He nodded his head when he did the girl thought he was agreeing with what she was saying and started to grin. _Uh-oh what does she think I agreed to? _Then he heard Hermione's voice again. "I will only help you if you agree to go along with me." In his mind he screamed, ANYTHING JUST GET HER AWAY, while outside he shrugged his shoulder. "Ok. Don't let on that you see me yet. Just nod to agree." She says and sees his nod of accent.

As Hermione was washing her hands, she was wondering what else could happen that day. She walked out and looked around. She still had the feeling that she was being watched. All of the booths in the back were dimly lit so she could not see who was there. She saw a bottle of firewhiskey float to a table and refill a glass. Although she didn't see the face of the owner of the hand, she thought that she recognized it. Putting the feeling up to being paranoid, she looked over to where Draco was. She saw a blonde girl hanging all over him. The sight made her want to laugh until she saw his face. If the girl hadn't been so drunk she would have seen the look of disgust on his face. Taking pity on him she asked him if he wanted help in his mind. She knew that he couldn't talk back, but told him to nod if he agreed. When she saw that he agreed she told him to go along with what she did. She walked up to them and Draco turned to her as he saw her coming closer. She said "Hi, honey." She leans up and kisses him. He was so surprised that he gasped. Taking advantage of his open mouth she thrusts her tongue to touch his. "Kiss me back." She says in his head. He starts to kiss her back looking out of the corner of his eye towards the girl. The girl saw that this must be his girlfriend, so she looks around for another victim. Seeing that the girl was leaving, Hermione disengages from Draco. The look that is left on his face makes her laughs so hard that she almost falls over with tears running down her face. He is furiously wiping at his mouth. "DON"T EVER do that again." He yells at her. "Well you wanted my help. We need to meet up with my grandfather anyway." Hermione says, but still giggling. She walks out only to see Dumbledore standing there. "Did you have fun?" His eyes twinkling like normal.

"I did." Hermione says laughing at the red face of Draco.

"No, she embarrassed me. She is not the know it all that I remember." Draco commented.

"We never stay the same dear boy. The only time when we don't change is when we are dead." Dumbledore states. "Well let's go. Did you get your shopping done?"

"No, I still need to go to the potions shop. I need some new ingredients." Hermione says walking towards the shop. Little did she know that not only was Draco and Dumbledore following her, Snape was also. He had witnessed the kiss and was wondering what was going on. As they enter the shop the owner looks at them and says "Welcome Mistress Granger. What can I do for you today?"

"Do you have a Basilisk tooth?"

"Sorry Mistress. Since the last one was killed during the war we haven't been able to get any more. You bought our last tooth when you came in last."

"Thank you anyway. I actually need some Chinese Fireball Dragon scales also."

"That we do have. Hold on and I will get you some." The shop owner says walking away. He notices that there is someone coming in the door. He sees that it is Snape and starts to say a greeting. Snape waves a finger in front of his mouth to stall the man. He had heard the greeting and the ingredients that Hermione was getting. _Why did he call her Mistress? She hasn't finished her apprenticeship with me yet. Why is he giving her ingredients that only a potions master/mistress is able to get? I bet it has to do with the fact that Albus is with her._ He says in his head. He baffled by these questions but decides to leave thing be. He will question Dumbledore later about it. Hermione yet again gets the feeling that someone is watching her. She starts to turn around to look to see if anyone is there, but the owner had come back with the items that she requested. She feels the wind on the back of her legs like some one has just entered or left the building. She turns around to see but all she sees is the door closing. _That's strange. We were the only ones in here. Who would have left?_ She starts to say these things out loud, but decides that she is just paranoid. The experience of the war has left her so emotionally scared that she is extremely paranoid. "Well I am done shopping. Let's get to the bank and go home. I don't like the feeling that I am getting here."  
"Are you ok, Mi?" Draco asks starting to get concerned.

"I'm fine. I have just had this feeling that someone is following me all day."

"Me too. It's kind of freaky. Yeah let's get to the bank and go home."

They start to walk to the bank. Both of the students looking over their shoulders the entire time. As they walk, she tries to talk to get their mind off of the feelings.

"I hate the fact that I can never get the ingredients that I need. It's so frustrating."

"I can always get them for you, lemon drop." Dumbledore states.

"I have to be able to get them for my self, candy man. You won't be here forever to get them for me." She says silently thanking him.

"Well I would do it for you if you want, but I respect that you want to do it on your own. And I wouldn't be so sure about me leaving you. I could always come back as a ghost."

He says trying to give her a clue to a secret. He never told about the fact that while he had destroyed the Sorcerer's stone, he had saved three pieces for later use.

"When did you get certified to be a potions mistress?" Draco asks Hermione as they walk into the front of the bank.

"Oh right before the last battle. I was certified in Bulgaria when I was visiting Viktor."

"I thought that you had to be an apprentice before you could become a mistress."

"I apprenticed with Snape for about two years. I really don't even have to take potions classes anymore, but I want to just for an easy A."

"You are voluntarily taking classes with Snape for an easy A? Are you crazy? He is the hardest teacher in the school."

"You just need to know beforehand what you are doing. I have a copy of all his lesson plans. I will have everything ready before I go in."

"How did you get those? Everyone has been trying to get them for years. I can't even get them."

"He left them on his desk one day during training. I conveniently copied them along with my potions outlines that I was doing. Of course it was an accident." Hermione states trying to look innocent. Draco laughs " I don't believe that for a second. So can I copy those plans from you?"

"For a price. Nothing in life is free anymore."

"What do you want me to do? Pay you?" Draco asks.

"Of course not. Just help me with some of my plans this up coming semester and I will let you copy them."

"Why am I scared?" Asks a voice behind them. They had totally forgotten about the fact that Dumbledore was following them.

"Oh it's nothing Pi-Pa. I would never do anything too dangerous. I have decided that my last year at school should be for fun. I really don't even need the classes I am taking anyway. I want to be remembered for something other than being a book worm."

"The teachers should be scared. I would hate to be on the receiving end of your pranks." Draco says shuttering. Hermione just smiles already planning something that will get her two best friends together. Draco says with a scared look on his face," Please don't tell me that you already have a plan for me? If it has anything to do with Potter I will kill you."

"Oh you know you will like it. Besides you want him. It's rather funny."

"I don't want him. I just think he is hot. Why would I go out with the hero?"

"Now, now, children…"Dumbledore starts to say something else but is cut off by a scowl from both of his companions. "Lets get you to your vaults. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are here to see their vaults." Dumbledore says to the goblins.

"Do they have their keys?"  
"Of course, we have our keys? Why would we try to come here if we didn't?" Hermione exclaims. She still doesn't like the goblins here after they tried to help Voldemort.

"Mi, watch your tongue. You will get us kicked out if you are not careful." Draco growls under his breath.

"Fine I will be nice this time." She says still scowling.

"Right this way please. Next stop Vault 896."

"I hate this part of the bank." Hermione said as they got into the cart after the goblin. "My stomach doesn't agree with thiiiiiiiiiiis" She screamed as the cart speeds off.

"Come on Mi it isn't that bad! Put up your hands it is fun!" Draco laughs at her and he thought he heard Dumbledore laugh too but when he looked over at him Dumbledore was just sitting there looking at the passing vaults.

"NO! I'll fall out then you would have to scrape me off the bottom floor of this crazy bank!" Hermione screams while holding onto the side of the cart. As the cart stops Hermione scrambles out of the cart turning green. "I don't like this. I think I am going to be sick." She said trying to keep her balance.

"Come on Mi it wasn't that bad. Plus we have to go much further to your vault." Draco said handing his key to the goblin.

"Don't remind me! It is hard enough to get in this cart the first time!" Hermione screams at him then she goes to say something else but pauses as so as she got a look into Draco's vault and whistles. "Wow. I think that is the second time I said that."  
"And still you are not speechless." Draco comments before he steps around Hermione to see in the vault. "Wow is right. There is a lot of gold in here." Once they stepped into the vault there was wall-to-wall gallons and stack up to the ceiling. "There is no way I am going to spend all this money before school goes out. BUT I can try."

"Pretty rich boy," Hermione grumbles under her breath "you don't value the worth of a dollar, do you?" Draco grins at her and Dumbledore chuckles behind her.

"Well, I AM a Malfoy! What do you expect? That since I was kicked out of the house that I would stop spending money?" Draco said as he started to pull out a money bag where it would hold countless gallons and seem like it weights nothing and starts to get handfuls of gallons and packing them into the bag.

This is the end of chapter two. We hope you like it. Please tell us your comments.

Signing out Kay and Tig


	3. Unexpected Heir and the Ministry

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter works unfortunately. J.K. Rowling owns it all. We are just playing around with what we want it to be. Warning there is a lot of Ron bashing. This story is for mature audiences only. It will become very graphic. Read at own risk. Welcome to our dark and perverted minds.

Personal Thanks to our five reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Chapter 3

Unexpected Heir and the Ministry

**Flashback**

"_Well, I AM a Malfoy! What do you expect? That since I was kicked out of the house that I would stop spending money?" Draco said as he started to pull out a money bag where it would hold countless gallons and seem like it weights nothing and starts to get handfuls of gallons and packing them into the bag. _

**End Flashback**

"Next stop Vault 3." The goblin intoned interrupting Draco's celebration.

"No, I just got over being sick. I HATE these things. Why couldn't they come up with another way to get there?" Hermione starts to rant again. Draco, not caring about what she is saying, ignores her looking at the headmaster.

"You didn't have to do that you know…but I am not giving it back now. It's really more that I expected. Thank you." Draco says not being himself for a second.

"I understand, my boy. I don't expect you to go on living under what you are use to. My granddaughter will help you out also. She is more giving than she seems to be," Dumbledore states trying to make Draco more comfortable. At hearing the last part, Hermione looks at Draco," Did I just hear you say thank you? That is not like you? Are you ok?"

"I am fine. It's just that since all that has happened to me in the past couple of years has made it so that I have had to grow up. My father just doesn't understand why I am not as prejudice as he is. I no longer think of anyone being less than me due to their family….except for Weasley," Draco says grinning evilly at her. Hermione tries to scowl but it comes out more like a pout.

"Awwww…you look like a little puppy dog." He says laughing at her deepening scowl.

"That is not funny, Malfoy. Be careful or I will turn you into a ferret again. I bet Moody would love to hear the story." Hermione states knowing that it will shut him up. Dumbledore just looks on watching the exchange. He begins to think that maybe the boy living with his granddaughter wouldn't be so bad. _Maybe it will cause her to breakup with the Weasley boy. He is no good for her. He…_ He thinks going off into his own little world. None of the group noticed that they had been going deeper in to the ground. Luckily the banter had caused Hermione to forget about her sickness. The conversation starts to lag. Draco, to keep Hermione's mind off of the ride, starts to think of ways to annoy her. He remembers a very good one the he use to do in Snape's class.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall…" Draco starts to sing.

"MALFOY stop it. You know I hate that song." Hermione whines. Much to her dismay Dumbledore joins in. They get to the 20th verse by the time they get to the vault. "Thank God, we finally made it," Hermione says jumping up almost as soon as the cart stops.

"Key please, and would you please step back." The goblin asks.

"Here you go." Dumbledore says giving the key over to the goblin. As the door opens the group looks in with astonishment. The room had to be at least 4 stories high and about a house length across. From floor to ceiling and from wall to wall with only a small path to that leads to the door, the room is filled with every kind of money available. There was money from every country in the world, not to mention magical money. There were even coins that dated back to the early Chinese empires and every empire in between.

"I get that small vault and she gets this. Not fair" Draco cries. Hermione is too surprised to comment back.

"I wonder where that door goes to." She asks no one in particular. As they go back she realizes that she needs the key. She looks at the goblin and he gives her the key. She places the key in the lock. It takes a while to work the key. Apparently the lock hadn't been used in a long time. "When was the last time anyone was here, Pi-Pa?"

"Not since before my time. My brother had in his possession the box that held the key. Last year, after he died in the war, I received it due to his will. It wouldn't open up till your 18th birthday."

"I almost have it….there. Here we go." She says pushing the door open. The next room was just as big as the first. All along the right wall was every type of potion ingredients that she would ever need. The left wall was covered in some kind of mural. The back wall was covered in books. She looks to the right and sees a basilisk tooth. "Finally I can get the ingredients I need." She states happily.

"Umm Mi, Look up!" Draco says not looking at her. As she glances at the ceiling, she sees a skeleton of every kind of dragon imaginable not to mention a full basilisk skeleton. "Bloody Hell. Oh sorry Pi-Pa. I wasn't thinking"

"It's ok. I had the same reaction only I didn't vocalize it." Dumbledore states still looking around.

"I am going to get the tooth now so I don't forget it." She says walking up to it. As she touched it, the wall began to move opening up to reveal another room. This one was a lot smaller only it had some things in it that she didn't expect. Lining the walls were velvet drawers containing the most beautiful jewelry that she had ever seen. There were necklaces that were larger than any one person's neck could hold. The stones ranged from the deepest black to the purest white. Most of the stones were red and blue though. On the back wall there were rows and rows of rings. Draco walked up to one and was speechless. It was a man's ring in the shape of a snake totally encrusted with emeralds. The eye of the snake was a pure red stone that Dumbledore said must be a bloodstone. Draco looked at Hermione and whines "I want…I really, really, really, want…please."

"Sure. Go ahead. I will never wear it." Hermione says laughing at the look of pure joy on Draco's face. As he tried it on, it molded to his finger making it the perfect size. All along the walls were swords and daggers. They all had a huge pure red stone in the hilt except for one of the daggers; it had the deepest blue stone. Dumbledore walked up to the sword that was above it and exclaimed "This is the long lost sword of Godric Griffindor. For all accounts this was lost over 100 years ago. He must have put it in here for safe keeping. The dagger below it must have belonged to his wife Rowena Ravenclaw."

The two teenagers look up at the comments.

"I am related to Griffindor?" Hermione asks.

"My dear didn't you look at the stones? The only other time that there have been so many rubies and bloodstones in one place was when he had the jewelry commissioned."

"Bloody Hell, you are related to both Griffindor and Ravenclaw. What's next? You are going to tell me you are related to Hufflepuff and Slytherin also."

"I wouldn't know about Slytherin, but there is a way to find out." Dumbledore states leaving the room. He walks up to the mural across the room and touches Hermione's name. The wall open ups to reveal a large mural of a tree. "This is our family tree. See it starts at Godric's and Rowena's marriage and continues down to you, Hermione."

"Is that Potter's name?" Draco exclaims pointing to one of the other branches.

"Of course. I realized that Harry was apart of the family when he pulled the sword out of the Sorting Hat his second year. I just didn't know the connections. Look it says that there is another Potter, Harry's twin. Her name was Charlotte, but I didn't know about her. I wonder where she is. She has to be living or it would say deceased." Dumbledore says questioning.

"I wonder why it is all twins. Look, both sides only have twins. There are no single children at all. I knew that I had a twin sister at birth, but she was a still born. Does that mean that I will have twins also?" Hermione commented looking at the tree closer.

"Well, Lemon Drop it is most probable." Dumbledore answered her.

"What's wrong Mi?" Draco asked when he noticed Hermione look like she was about to cry.

"It's just I went from having barely any family to this. I just had my mom who left, my dad, and my friends. Then I have this huge family I didn't know about, people that care about me… It is just…" She paused to try to find the right word to describe what she is feeling.

"Overwhelming?" Draco finished for her.

"Yeah that's it." Hermione said distractedly while reaching to caress every name on her side, then running hand over Lily, James, and Harry's name before going over to caress her name. When her fingers touched her name the wall swung out from her and opening to another room. "Not another one." Hermione said frustrated but goes into that room anyways. As soon as she passed the door she gasped out loud at the Utopia that she saw. It's was a forest that was bright like there wasn't millions of floors above it. There was a magic river running across the forest and disappeared half way out of her sight. As she looked she notice that there were animals everywhere. Animals that have been dead for thousands of years to ones that are still living in the outside world today. She heard this beautiful sing and looked up and saw two phoenixes flying. What was amazing was one was black and the other blue. "Never knew phoenixes came in different colors." Before Draco or Dumbledore could answer her she gasped out again. "There is a basilisk over there by the lake! Over there don't you see it?" She pointed "And there is a unicorn over there! This is amazing!"

"Yes it is!" Draco said jaw hanging to the ground "There is so many animals that were even in Wizarding fairy tales here. They are all real! Look there is a dragon fairy!" as he said this, a little dragon that had fairy wings flew up to him and sat on his shoulder. Draco slowly reaches up and pets it the little dragon fairy, has he did so rumble a sound that sounded strangely like a purr came from the creature. "It's purring! Mi this is incredible!"

"It truly is." Dumbledore answered for her "What gets me is the phoenix thing I heard that there were phoenixes that were the different colors of fire but I never in my life seen them. There is Black, Blue, Red, Yellow, and the most common Orange. Truly fascinating."

"Pi-Pa, Do you think it will be a problem if we take some creatures out of here?" Hermione asks looking at the way Draco is petting the dragon fairy.

"Not that I know of. You just need to be careful in the way you take care of her, Draco." Dumbledore says almost reading Hermione's mind.

"I can really keep her. That would be awesome." Draco said laughing as the dragon fairy did circles around him then landing on his shoulder and blew little fire rings to show its acceptance of her new owner. "I think I will call her **Ignis****Astrum"**

**"Isn't that Latin for Fire Star?" Hermione ask curiously. At Draco's nod Hermione laughed "That is brilliant! Also it is quite fitting." Draco just grinned when Ignis Astrum just rested on his shoulder and started to snooze. "Lets go back to the other room and look around some more there might be another room somewhere." Just as she said this a little pure black kitten ran up to her and started to rubbed against her. "OH! HOW CUTE!" she squealed, when she did this the kitten just looked up her. "Oh you are just begging me to take you home with me!" Hermione picked the kitten up and then walked back into the potions room. "I swear I would think there would be a library somewhere around here." **

**"Gees Mi! There are books in every room if you didn't notice back in the Utopia was a line of bookshelves from one side of the door to the outside wall of books of Magical Creatures." Draco said as he went on more Hermione interrupted**

**"I didn't notice that!"**

**"AND there are potions books in here! And Etiquette books in the jewelry room! Don't you think that is enough?" Draco complained **

**"Of course not! There should be books on Defense against the dark arts, history, transfiguration, and many more! SO there has to be other rooms somewhere!" Hermione said once again frustrated then her kitten that she hadn't named yet jump out of her arms and ran into the jewelry room. When Hermione, Draco and Dumbledore followed the cat into the room it was meowing at the wall where the sword was on. "What is it kitten?" Hermione looked at the wall and touched the sword of Gryffindor. The door swung open towards Hermione so she had to jump out of the way so the door won't hit her by then the kitten disappeared into the door. **

**"Goodness Granger you have a Know-it-all cat just like you!" Draco said laughing at her because she had fallen on her butt when she had jumped out of the way.**

**"No thanks Dray I don't need help what-so-ever thank you for your concern." Hermione said sarcastically and got up. Then noticed that her Grandfather had disappeared into the room already. **

**"No prob. Babe!" Draco said walking in behind her. "DAMN! NOW THIS IS CRAZY!" Draco screamed. "Looks like we found your library Mi and it is bigger than Hogwarts itself!" When Draco said this he wasn't kidding. There where every magical book in this library ever made even ones that the Ministry had outlawed years ago. There were even a muggle section. The three people wandered around the room trying to look at everything. "Hey, where is Caelestis go?"**

**"Caelestis? What the hell does that mean?" Draco asks looking perplexed.**

**"I named my kitty Caelestis Nox. It means heavenly night. Oh there she is, she is pawing at a book." Hermione said walking to pick up Caelestis, when she bent over she squealed "It's the newest edition of Hogwarts A History! It isn't even out yet!"**

**"NERD!" Draco called out from the other side of the library.**

**"Don't scream this is still a library!" Hermione screamed back.**

**"She is still a librarian at heart." Draco said to Dumbledore has he walked by. Dumbledore chuckled at him popping a lemon drop in his mouth that seemed to pop out of thin air.**

**Hermione went to pull out Hogwarts A History when she did ANOTHER door opened. "Hey guys! There is another room here. I agree with Draco now this is just crazy." Draco and Dumbledore walked up to her after hearing her call out to them.**

**"Great NOW she agrees with me!" Draco whined rolling his eyes.**

**"Oh stop whining Princess." Hermione snapped back at him. As they walk in to the room they realized that there was only one light shinning. It illuminated a pedestal with a single piece of parchment on it. As Hermione walked up to it she realized that it was a will. "This looks like a will. I think that this is Gryffindors' will. Look, my name is on the bottom. It states that I am the heir to everything in the wizarding world. Pi-Pa, What does that mean? Does that mean that I own Hogwarts? That would be awesome!" Hermione asks looking at Dumbledore with a hopeful look. "I guess, as long as you don't try to control me." Dumbledore says laughing. **

**"I would never do that." She said trying to look innocent. Draco looks at Dumbledore with an _as if_ look. **

**"I think that you need to go talk to the ministry now. There is a pressing matter we need to discuss with them." Dumbledore says walking up to the podium. As he touched the will, another light illuminated something on the floor. Hermione walked around the podium to look at what was there. On the right side of the floor was the Hogwarts seal, on the other side was the Slytherin seal. "I wonder what these mean." Hermione asks not really wanting to know the answer. "Hey look, there is the Slytherin seal. Ha-Ha, my house is the only one represented here." Draco says walking up to it.**

**"DON"T STEP ON IT." Hermione and Dumbledore said at the same time. **

**"What? Why not?"**

**"Don't you know a portkey when you see it? We don't know where it leads to. I really don't want to go chasing you around the country right now. Look, there is another light on the back wall. OH MY GOD, this is a gorgeous necklace." Hermione says taking the necklace down of the wall. The necklace had the Gryffindor seal in a pendant in the middle with each of the houses of Hogwarts represented by colored stones on each side.**

**"Hermione, you need to wear it." Dumbledore says reading the will.**

**"Why?"**

**"If the necklace accepts you wearing it, than you are the real heir."**

**"How will you know? I mean how we will be able to tell." She asks.**

**"If it doesn't accept you it will disappear and reappear on the wall." She puts the necklace on and there was a sudden wind around her. **

**"You are the heir." Dumbledore said in awe. "I had the suspicion that you are the heir but to have it conformed is truly amazing." **

**"I guess we really have to go to the Ministry now" Hermione said subdued then she started to grin evilly. **

**"Mi, What are you thinking?" Draco said warily **

**"Oh nothing much, just causing hell for the Ministry now that I OWN THEM!" she started to laugh. **

**"Umm Mi, I hate to interrupt your evil planning, but you missed something." Draco said while looking over the shelf she had taken the necklace off of. **

**"What did I…??OH!" She turned to the shelf and looked up to see the most beautiful tiara she had ever seen. It was a simple shape tiara, but in the middle was a heart shaped blood red stone. Above the main stone was a smaller heart shaped deep blue stone. On the left side there was a green emerald cut stone, and on the right was a yellow emerald cut stone. "Oh... It is sooooo pretty!" Hermione once again squealed**

**"Do you have to squeal so much? You are starting to get on my nerves." Draco said jokingly. **

**"Really you would be squealing too if you had all of this in your possession now." She said.**

**"You don't need to put the tiara on now, Mi. Wait to put it on till the right time. We really need to go now. If we go now we will be able to meet up with Mr. Potter."**

**Dumbledore says as she reaches for the tiara.**

**"That's right. Harry was working at the Ministry today. I want him there for the meeting when I reveal my evil plans." Hermione says walking to the door." Dray you coming?"**

**"Oh yeah, sorry I was trying to understand what this entire thing means." He says coming out of his daze. **

"It will come to you later. It always does. Sometimes I swear that you are slower than Ron…just as thick also." Hermione says then laughing at the evil look she got for mentioning Ron.

"Well, at least I know how to fly a broom. All he does is fall off….and through windows." He says evilly reminding her of why he was banned from her house. Dumbledore just walks beside them laughing, and pops another lemon drop into his mouth.

"Do you ever run out of those things?" Hermione asks him. "That is the 6th one I have seen you eat since we got in here."

"Fred and George keep me well supplied. They have been giving them to me since their 4th year. I can never find out why they are so addictive." He responds with his eyes twinkling. When they finally emerged from the endless vault, the goblin was still there waiting. He didn't even say a word about the fact that both Hermione and Draco now have interesting creatures with them. On the ride back Dumbledore looks at Hermione and asks "What about Crookshanks? Won't he be jealous?"

"No, He likes just about everyone, but Scabbers….and Malfoy of course." She responds laughing at the reminder of when the cat had cornered him over night.

"That cat is evil." Draco says defending himself.

"He is no such thing. He can sense evil things. Apparently you are evil." She says laughing.

The conversation lags again so Draco decided to start where he left off on his song. "79 bottles of beer on the wall. 79 bottles of beer….."

"No not again! Pi-pa please make him stop!" Hermione pleaded to Dumbledore. But he just started to sing along. "Oh No, not you too Candy Man! Just kill me now please and end this torture PLEASE!" When she looked at the goblin she could swear that she saw the goblin crack a small smile, she deicide that it was the trick of light. Once the cart stop Hermione jumped out annoyed like hell so she deicide to send a hex at Draco for starting that song again. "**speculum" Draco then yelled out because he was stung. **

**"Why did you send a stinging hex at me? I was only passing time" Draco whined as they followed the goblin out to the main room.**

**"You could have found a different way to…..Oh my" As they entered the main room to the bank they saw every goblin and person that worked for the bank standing there bowing to her only leaving a path for Hermione to walk thru the swarm of people. "What is going on?" Hermione asked trying to hide behind Dumbledore. Draco was looking around with a look of surprise. He quickly recovered only to laugh at her. "One of the Famous Gryffindor's is scared. What happened to the legendary courage?"**

**"I am fine with crowds as long as I am not the one that they are focused on. I have some major stage freight. It has been happening since I was little." She complained still hiding behind her grandfather. "How did they find out, Pi-Pa?"**

**"I don't know lemon drop. Maybe there was a watch on the vault and as soon as we entered they knew who we were."**

**"I don't like to be the center of attention. Can you tell them not to tell anyone? Remember we didn't want everyone to know yet. I still have one more year of Hogwarts. I don't want to fight off the swarms of people like Harry had to do?"**

**"You don't like to be in the spot light?" Draco asked with a look of pure shock.**

**"Not really. When I am in class is one thing, when it pertains to my personal life I hate it. Lets get this over with." She says quietly as Dumbledore speaks to the crowd asking them not to say anything. Dumbledore and Draco make her walk before them so the crowd would let them through, just adding to her discomfort. She really did hate attention. Even when she was dating Viktor, she didn't like all of the attention she was getting. As they walk outside Dumbledore says that it was time to get to the ministry.**

"We can apparate there. Just meet us out front of the building, Pi-Pa. See you there." She says as she grabs Draco's hand. She pictures the front of the Ministry Building and they hear two distinct popping noises, one when they leave Diagon Alley and the other when they appear at the Ministry. Not two seconds later Dumbledore appears next to them. "You ready Lemon Drop?" He asks quietly.

"I just want to get this over with, see Harry, and go home. I don't know how much more new information my mind can take today." She says grouchily. As they walk in to the building they have to go through what looks like an x-ray machine (Like the ones at airports) and they ask for her wand.

"I won't give you my wand. Its my only source of protection. This is stupid. You have no right to make people so defenseless." She starts to protest. She hears them start to call for an Auror. The next thing she knows, she sees Harry walking down the hall with Tonks.

"How did I know that it would be you, Mi, making all of the trouble?" Harry says waving off the guards, "I will take her personally to the Minister. He is expecting her." He says talking to no one in particular. Harry was still seen as the hero, so no one would dare question him. _No one will question my demands after today._ Hermione says in her mind still mad from the argument that had just taken place. As they walk into the Ministers office, the Minister gets up and offers his hand to Dumbledore. "Hello Albus, What can I do for you today?" Minister Scrimgeour says smiling. _You are about to get the shock of your little career. If I had my way you would be gone._ Dumbledore thinks but says out loud "We are here to talk to you Rufus. Would you please get all of the Heads of every department in here right now? Ms. Granger here has something she wants to say to all of you."

"Albus, I wish you had called me first. We are really busy today. I don't think that I can arrange the meeting for right now. Maybe next week, when we have had prior notice."

"NO I need to talk to them now, and you can say no to me. I OWN you. Look at this will, it states that I am in charge, so either get every head in here now or lose your job. Your choice, of course." Hermione says finding her voice again. The minister pales as he reads the will." This is Gryffindor's will. How did you get it Ms. Granger? We have not been able to find this for the pass 1000 years."

"Look at the bottom sentence. It states that the true heir would show up wearing the Gryffindor necklace. Now look at the necklace I am wearing. There is no way that anyone else could wear it. Here I will prove it to you." Hermione says taking off the necklace. "Tonks would you come here for a second?"  
"Sure thing."

"Please try to put the necklace on." Hermione says handing Tonks the necklace. As Harry tries to latch it in the back, it disappears and reappears on Hermione's neck.

Hermione looks at the Minister with an _I-told-you-so_ look on her face.

"That still doesn't prove anything Ms. Granger. You could have placed that spell on the necklace yourself. I, myself, have seen how gifted you are when it comes to charms."

"Fine, try to kill me with a curse."

"HERMIONE NO." Harry screams startling everyone.

"Harry I will be fine, the necklace will protect me. It is charmed to create a shield around it's wearer. I promise you I will be fine."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Mi." Draco says looking her in the eye. He had remained quiet the entire time due to not wanting the Minister to say anything about why he was there.

"I WILL BE FINE. You all just need to learn to trust me….fine do a stunning curse. I won't be hurt though. I am telling you now." Has soon as she finished saying this Dumbledore sighed casting stupefy before it would have hit her, the string of red light disappeared. But as it did the necklace she was wearing glow bright red and it dimmed down to nothing.

"Headmaster!" Harry yelled at him

"Harry I am fine see." Hermione said laughing at the look on the minister's face "So minister what are you still doing here? Get the heads of the departments in a meeting fast!" As she said this **Caelestis popped out of Hermione's pocket and hissed at the minister showing him teeth.**

**"My god does that thing have fangs!?!" He yelped **

**"So what are you waiting for?" Hermione snapped pointing at the door. The minister gave her a dirty look and walked out of the room. **

**"Marlin Mi! That was bloody brilliant!" Draco said patting her on the back Harry looked at Draco funny and Draco felt stupid for bring attention to himself.**

**"What is my little cousin doing here?" Asked Tonks**

**"Oh Tonks! Dray and me are friends now. Lets just say some stuff happened and we are becoming fast friends now." Hermione smiled innocently. Harry rolled his eyes about to say something about it until the minister walked in pointing to a door and escorts them into the next room which ended up being a meeting room. As they where walking in Hermione noticed that her grandfather gave Tonks a Lemon Drop. _I swear there has to be something in those things because Lemon Drops are not all that good._ She thought to herself as everyone sat around the table that was in the middle of the room. Tonks looks at Draco, wondering why he was there. All of a sudden the dragon tattoo that he had on his shoulder picks up its head and blows a smoke ring at her. _Dumbledore must have put something in that Lemon Drop._ She thinks to herself wondering if it was a trick of the light. No one knew that it was his dragon fairy. One of the powers of the fairy is to look like a well done tattoo. There was a lot of noise form everyone talking and asking what is going on the most common question was why everyone was pulled a way from work so suddenly. **

**"Silence." Harry just said above normal talking voice which made everyone stop talking at once. _Being the boy who lived has it advantages. _Harry thought as he nodded to Hermione to continue. **

**"Well, yes we are here today because there are going to be changes around here…" Hermione started just to be interrupted by Percy Weasley **

**"And why do we have to listen to you? You are nothing but a know-it-all still in school." He said almost sneering that didn't match very well with his face. **

**"IF you would let me finish Percy you might understand what is going on! I will give everyone one vocal warning do not interrupt me UNTIL I am done!" Hermione said giving a death glare that would make Snape shiver. Before she started again she thought she heard Draco whisper under his breath something along the lines of "and why wasn't she put in Slytherin again?" she had to suppress the urge to giggle to continue to give her speech "Now, I just inherited a vault from my Uncle Alfred because I am the only living daughter of himself and his bother. It turns out that I am the heir of Gryffindor AND we found the will in the vault. Which the will declares….." Hermione said but before she could say anymore Percy piped up again.**

**"Why are you wasting our valuable time you lying piece of…….." Once he started talking Harry, Draco, and Tonks started to draw there wands but Hermione was faster than any of them and already silenced Percy and flung him to a wall and stuck him there.**

**"Once again Percy you speak out of turn. Also WHY are you here? I didn't think you are a head of any department yet! In fact aren't you still an ass kissing assistant to the minister?" She said sneering which made everyone freeze it was like being in potions again to most of the younger members it was like having a female Snape in the room. "Now where was I? Oh yes I remember now. Harry can you please read the will for everyone so they will believe what I am saying is true." Hermione said handing the will to Harry, which had magically appeared in her hand as she said this because the minister had set it down on his desk and they forgot to pick it back up.**

**"Of Course Hermione." Harry said as he started to read the will. Once he finished everyone was slacked jawed for about two beats before all hell broke loose. **

**"Well they are taking it better than I thought they would." Hermione said but apparently I moment to soon because one of the men broke out of the craziness with his wand out. Before anybody could do anything to prevent him to curse Hermione "**Avada Kedavra" was heard and everyone froze not able to do nothing but watch. The green beam of light hit her only to disappear instantly. The noise in the room quieted down immediately.

"That just earned you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Thank you for coming. I hope that I don't see you anytime soon. Tonks would you please show this man to his new accommodations." Hermione said without emotion in her voice.

"Sure thing, Mi." Tonks says taking the man by his sleeve. _Look at his arm….I bet he has the dark mark_ Hermione hears Harry's voice in her head. She looks to where Tonks is taking the man out of the room.

"Tonks hold on a second. Pull up his left sleeve." Hermione calls out. As Tonks pulls up the sleeve the room sees the dark mark.

"HE'S A DEATH EATER." Someone in the back of the room yells.

"We trust the ministry why?" Draco says to Hermione

"That is why I am here. I am going to change everything. Now everyone be quiet." Hermione says first addressing Draco then the group.

"Quiet, the Queen is going to speak." Harry says trying to cheer Hermione up. Everyone quiets down again.

"Thank you Harry. Now back to the point. I am taking over. You no longer have any power to make or veto laws. I am going to approve everything that passes out of all the departments. There are only 3 people that can counter my laws. Those people are: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore. If you have any questions during the school year I give my grandfather Albus Dumbledore the right to answer for me." Hermione says. "Also my first act is to revoke the new Muggle-Born Marriage Act. It is pointless and unethical. I don't believe that it will change anything." The Muggle-Born Marriage Act was an act that the ministry had just passed stating that all Muggle-Born witches and wizards had to marry into a pureblood family within a year of turning 18. Then with in a year of that time, all marriages had to result in a child or pregnancy.

"Ok you need to sign these contracts. This is a confidently contract that states that you can't tell anyone about this meeting. You also can't tell anyone about the will or the fact that I am now Queen. You break this contract and you will permanently lose all of your magic." Hermione says waving her hand. All of a sudden there was a contract in front of everyone but Harry, Draco, Dumbledore, and Hermione. All of the members of the Ministry signed with out a complaint, except for Umbridge. "I won't sign it. I promise that I won't tell anyone." She says with an evil gleam in her eye.

"I don't trust you. Do you really want to push me right now?" Hermione says raising her wand. Suddenly remembering what had happened to Percy, Umbridge reluctantly signs the contract. "Well I think that is all for today. Remember if you have anything you need to talk to me about owl me immediately. Oh and the revoking of the Act will put into place immediately. I don't want to have to hurt anyone else." Hermione says walking out of the room. Harry and Draco follow closely behind her, still in the shock from the events of the afternoon. As they walk out of the building, Hermione looks at Harry. "Do you have anything that has to be done this afternoon?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Harry asks.

"Come join us for tea at my father's estate. I need to talk to you about some things."

"Sure, Let me go get my broom." He says walking off. The next thing she knows is Harry flying circles around her and Draco.

"Hey Mi, want to ride?" he asks jokingly. He knows that she hates to fly.

"NO thank you, but it looks like Draco does." She says as she views the look of pure longing on Draco's face.

"I would LOVE to. My father took my broom away from me when I was kicked out." Draco responds as he gets on the broom behind Harry.

"We will meet you at your father's place, Mi. I am going to take Dray for the ride of his life." Harry says as they flew off.

This is all for Chapter three of our story. We would like to thank all of our reviewers. We would love to have everyone's input if you feel like leaving a comment. There will be some interesting developments in the next chapter….but we won't tell you what they are. You just have to read to find out.

Thank you again for reading.

Kay and Tig


	4. Tea and Threats

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter works unfortunately. J.K. Rowling owns it all. We are just playing around with what we want it to be. Warning there is a lot of Ron bashing. This story is for mature audiences only. It will become very graphic. Read at own risk. Welcome to our dark and perverted minds. **This chapter is very graphic please read at own risk**. Personal Thanks to our ten reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Chapter 4

Tea and Threats

Hermione was the first person to get back to her house. As she was just sitting there going over what had happened during that day, she took out a cigarette and lit it. She didn't smoke much, just when she was stressed. She felt that she deserved it today. Harry and Draco walk in looking like they were having some fun. "Since when do you smoke again?" Harry asks as soon as he sees her.

"Again?" Draco asks trying to understand.

"I have been smoking on and off since 3rd year. I only smoke when I am extremely stressed out. The year I started I had to deal with all of classes that I was taking." She says like she doesn't care. She really didn't want people to know that she had weaknesses. She had to appear strong for so long. This is one of the reasons that she decided to have fun for the last year of school. "Well let's sit down and have a pleasant tea." Hermione says as the maid walks in.

"Miss, there was an owl for Mr. Malfoy while you were gone." The maid says handing the letter to Draco. As he reads it his face turns white. The letter falls out of his hands falling to the ground. Harry reaches over and picks it up. As he reads it, he meets Hermione's eyes. "Mi, this isn't good." Harry says handing her the letter. The letter says "For your disobedience against the memory of the Dark Lord, you will be punished." They knew that this means that Draco was now wanted by the Death Eaters. "Dumbledore and the Order needed to know about this. Harry could you stay here with Draco while I go ask my grandfather to come to this tea?" Hermione asks Harry as she starts to leave the room. She runs to her owlery and gets Hermes. Hermes was a falcon that would get a letter to her grandfather faster than any of her owls. When she gets back to the room, the fireplace erupts into green flames. "May I come in?" Dumbledore's head says as she nods. "Thank you. Now what did you need? Hermes just ended up making a crash landing into the middle of my phoenix cage. I know that he is the fastest thing you have but he just can't get the landing down. I swear that he is worse that the Weasley's old owl Errol." Dumbledore says making the room burst into laughter. "Pi-Pa, we have a problem." Hermione says handing Dumbledore the letter. "Who did this come for?"

"Me, sir. I can guarantee that it is my father doing this." Draco says speaking up for the first time since the letter came.

"Well it seems that you need protection. I will call a meeting of the Order immediately." Dumbledore says almost like he is talking to himself.

"Sir, can you get my godfather to come? I would feel better if he was apprised of the situation." Draco asks hesitantly.

"Of course, I will go directly to Severus from here. I know that you just want all of this to end Draco. You can't have any better friends than Harry and Hermione. They will do all they can to protect you now. Plus I think I am going to ask a teacher to stay with you all this summer just is case. Harry, you do know that you will be staying here and not the Burrow this summer? Hermione will need you for backup in case something happens."

"Sir, can Lupin be the teacher that stays? I know that Snape won't do it even for me." Draco asks.

"He was just the person I was going to ask. He can also teach you some basic defense skills, so that you will be able to have some of your own protection." Dumbledore comments with his customary twinkle in his eyes. "Well I better be off. I have to call a meeting of the Order. Hermione, I will owl you later with the time and place of the meeting."

"Of course, sir, I will be watching for it. Oh, I meant to ask you, can I teach Draco to turn into his Animangus for this summer?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. Just be careful. We don't want any accidents now do we?" Dumbledore says as he enters the fireplace. The flames erupt into a green color and the headmaster is gone.

"Well that was an interesting tea. I have to go get my stuff from the Burrow." Harry says. As he said this, Ron appeared in the fireplace requesting entrance.

"Come on in, Ron. We are having tea." Hermione says

"I have Harry's stuff. Dumbledore just popped in for a second and told me to get all of Harry's stuff because he will be living here for the summer." Ron says coming into the room carrying a trunk. As soon as Ron looked around the room he saw Draco. "What is the slimy, little, _pureblood_ fanatic ferret doing here?" he snarled drawing out his wand. Hermione jumps in front of Draco, her hands out in defense. "Stop it, Pookie." She says not thinking about using his secret nickname.

"Why? It is the perfect time to get back at him for all the insults he threw at us for six years." He starts to say a curse, but Harry disarms him. Ron was hit so hard that he flew backwards into the fireplace before the floo network had closed up.

"That was bloody brilliant, Potter." Draco said, but before he could say anything else the fireplace erupted again. _Man I am popular today. All I want to do is go to sleep._ Hermione thinks to her self. This time it was Ginny coming through the fire.

"Are you going to hurt me if I come in?" she asks cautiously.

"Of course not Gin, or as long as you don't start acting like Ron." Hermione replied jokingly. Ginny laughs as she enters the room.

"You missed it! Ron just hit his head on the table, did a back flip over the table, and then ended up landing on the couch right side up. He was also saying Ma…Ma…Mal… Mal-foy over and over again. What ever you did was bloody brilliant." Ginny said causing every one laugh.

"That is what I said." Draco Comments from the couch behind Hermione and Harry. Ginny whispers to them "What is he doing here? I thought that he hated us."

"Not you too Gin. Harry is the only person that hasn't complained about him being here. Draco is my friend so why is everyone else giving me such a hard time?" Hermione practically screams.

"Calm down, Mi. It was just a question, no need to bite my head off." Ginny says putting up her hands in surrender.

"Relax Mi, we are just concerned. You hated him for six years almost non-stop, and now it seems he is one of your best friends." Harry says.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted. It's just no one seems to trust me." Hermione comments looking sad.

"I just want you all to know that without, Mi, I would be in a muggle jail, with no where to go. She has become a better friend to me than anyone I have ever known in such a short time. She is willing to look past our differences. I hope that you are too." Draco says looking from person to person. The group is momentarily distracted by a tapping at the window. Hermione walks over and lets Fawkes into the room. She unrolls the parchment that was attached to its leg.

"Ok. The meeting is tomorrow at 2 pm in Hogwarts. I will be in the library if anyone needs me. Harry, why don't you move into the room next to Draco's, in case he needs you, of course. Remus will move into the room across the hall. Ginny you are welcome to stay if you want. You can use the room next to mine. You could even use my room if you want. I probably won't be in there tonight." Hermione says as she walks out of the room.

"Does she often stay in the library instead of her room?" Draco asks.

"Yeah. I think that she would permanently move in there if she could. She has even set up a bedroom at the end of the hall. Well, I am going to go get settled in my room for the night. I will see you all at breakfast. I wonder if she told Marie that I was here to stay. I will as I walk by. Night everyone. Oh and Gin, please don't use the excuse that you had a bad dream to try to get in my bed. I won't accept it tonight. Just ask me if you can sleep with me." Harry says as he walks out of the room not bothering to look at Ginny. He knows that her face would be bright red, and it was. Draco confirmed it by saying "You want Potter? You all really are crazy." Harry just kept walking laughing to himself. He had had a relationship with Ginny for about a year. That was when he realized that he was gay. No one but Hermione knew for sure, and he wanted to keep it this way. He knew that if the world knew that the main hero from the war was gay, he would be ostracized. He walked to his room and not five minutes later there was a knock on the door. He smiled knowing exactly who it was. "Hey Ginny, what excuse is it tonight?" he says. There standing at the door was Ginny looking ashamed.

"I am lonely. Hermione isn't in her room and I don't want to stay in that wing by my self."

"Fine, but no trying to kiss me in the middle of the night this time." He says putting his arm around her shoulders. Little did they know that there was someone watching down the hall. _I knew that he was straight. Why do I always set my self up for heartbreak? _Draco asks him self as he watched the two go in the room. _Maybe Hermione can help me. I have a feeling that Harry isn't what he thinks he is. I saw him watching me as I changed before and after Quidditch practice._ Draco thought storming to the library. "Hermione I need to speak to you now!" Draco demands with out preamble.

"What is it now Dray?" Hermione says with out looking up from her writing.

"Is Harry straight?"

"Yeah I think so why?"

"I fancy him. I want to know if you think that Harry would ever like me back."

"I can always ask."

"Not right now. You can't interrupt the lovebirds. I just saw Ginny going into his room."

"You idiot. She has been trying to get back with him for two years. She doesn't know that he is …" Hermione realized what she was saying before she could finish it.

"That he is what?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me or I will tell Weaslebee that you are cheating on him with me."

"You wouldn't dare. Fine he is …"

"He is WHAT? Would you please finish the sentence."

"I am gay, Malfoy" Harry comments from the door way. Hermione looks up with surprise and Draco quickly turns around.

"How long have you been listening?" Draco says with a look of hopefulness. He secretly hopes that Harry heard that he fancied him.

"So you like me huh." Harry says. With out saying a word, Draco walks right up to Harry and kisses him on the mouth. As the two start to take the kiss deeper, they hear an annoyed voice.

"Would you please take this somewhere else? I am working on something and I don't want to have people snogging on my couch distracting me. Plus I sleep there. I don't want to have to sanitize the couch before I can go to bed tonight." Hermione says staring at them.

"Fine we can take this to my room." Harry says breaking the kiss.

"No we can't. You have a girl in you bed." Draco comments

"Oh she is asleep. She won't wake up till morning."

"Still I would prefer…" Draco starts to say but is cut off by an angry voice

"TAKE IT TO MY ROOM IF YOU WANT. JUST GET OUT." Hermione yells startling them both.

"Ok fine we will leave. See you in the morning." Draco says

"Thank God…The lovebirds finally left. This has defiantly been an interesting day." Hermione laughed to her self as she quieted down she hear Harry or Draco moan. "Oh GOD I defiantly had enough adventure for one night. I really don't want to hear them again."

The next morning Hermione went up to her room to take a shower. As she walked in she saw a sight that would turn anyone's stomach. There in the middle of her king size bed was Draco and Harry. Harry was only in his boxers, but he was draped over Draco. Draco, on the other hand, had nothing on only a sheet. When she was sure that she could keep her stomach's contents down she wakes them up gently.

"I WAS KIDDING. YOU REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO USE MY BED!!" Hermione yells.

"Well you did say that we could use it. Anyway we didn't want Ginny to know about this." Harry says trying not to look at Draco. Hermione was finally able to look at the pair and sees another sight that she didn't want to. The sheet was tenting suggestively on Draco's hips.

"Draco…do you have a boner?" she says covering her eyes. "Never mind. I don't want to know. I am going to take a shower. Finish up with what ever you need to only be gone by the time I get out of the shower."

"Thanks Mi. We will try to be quiet. But I can't guarantee it with big mouth here." Draco says pouncing on Harry.

"You could at least wait for me to leave the bed room. By the way Dray, nice ass." Hermione says walking into the bathroom. Yet again she hears something that she doesn't want to.

"I am not loud. You are the one that screams like a little girl as you cum." She hears Harry says.

"Well at least I'm not the two minute man." Draco returns.

" I told you last night that is have been over a year since I did anything with someone." Harry says trying to defend him self.

" I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Hermione yells.

"Sorry Mi." She hears from in the bed room. As they hear the shower come to life, they figured that it was now safe to proceed.

"You still don't want to go all the way?" Harry asks Draco as his hands roam his body.

"I want more than a fuck buddy. We will take it slow. Am I really the first guy that you have been with?" Draco says relishing in the feeling of Harry's hands on him. He is trying not to be loud with Hermione in the other room. He feels his patience running out. Harry decided to make Draco squirm so he started to kiss Draco's neck sucking softly. Draco moans "Yes Harry that feels so good." Harry then slowly starts to go down kissing Draco's chest and bites his nipples to warn him to be quiet. Then Draco gasped out loud. Harry smiled up at Draco, Harry then started to go down farther sucking and biting every once in a while. As Harry was about to get to his goal they hear a knock on the door.

"Hermione are you in there?" Ginny's voice came from the other side of the door. Draco couldn't think straight with the amount of lust on his mind. Harry, who is thinking clearly, jumps up grabs his wand. In the blink of an eye he locks the door and puts a silencing charm on the room. "Damn it. Now where were we?" Draco says finally coming out of his daze. He drags Harry back to the bed intent on paying Harry back for teasing. As he lands, Draco smoothly lands on top of him. Only to groan when Harry stops him and whispers "The shower just went off. We have to go now." Draco only responds with a slight shift so that Harry can get up. "We will continue this later. Mark my words you will be punished for teasing me."

"Oh yeah…what will my punishment be. Assault with a deadly weapon." Harry responds looking down at Draco's now deflated lap.

"Hardy Har har… Draco said sarcastically while getting up to get dressed "You will see my pet."

"PET?! NOW wait one second! I am not a pet." Harry screamed "You are the one that got turned into a ferret." Draco just grinning at Harry, not letting the comments his good mood down. "Ummm Draco how are we going to get out of here? Ginny is still outside the door and Hermione said we needed to be gone by the time she got out. I know her we have less than a minute. I know…We will hide in the closet."

"Fine…that will be fine, but we need to get in there now." Draco says dragging Harry to the closet. As they close the door Hermione walks out of the bathroom. She thinks that they have gone, so she takes off her towel. Harry knows that Draco was about to say something, so to shut him up Harry places his mouth on Draco's. Hermione walks over to the closet to get some cloths out. As she opens the door, the boys break apart.

"I always seem to see you both in a position that I don't want to…why are you still in my room? Please place your hands on you eyes. Even though you are both gay…I would prefer it if you weren't gawking at my ugly body."

"Ginny was outside the door. We don't want her to know. Could you help us please? Besides you know that you are not ugly…if I wasn't gay I would go for you." Draco says peeking over his hand to see what was happening.

"Hand up, Draco if you want to keep the part of your anatomy that Harry seems to like."

"Have you seen it….He is…" Harry says covering both his and Draco's eyes.

"I don't want to know Harry. Besides I can tell by the way that his pants are now tenting that he is a nice size. Now that I have successfully made both of you blush. I will escort Ginny down to the dining room. Take as much time as you need to look presentable. I don't want Ginny commenting on anything while I am eating breakfast." Hermione says when she is finally dressed. She leaves the room to see Ginny sitting on the floor across the hall.

"I was waiting for you to get out of the shower. I heard it running, so I figured I could wait. Have you seen Harry or Draco this morning? They weren't in the rooms."

"Yeah they said something about taking a ride on their brooms this morning." Hermione said looking behind her before closing her door.

"Oh…they could have woken me up. I would have gone with them."

"They didn't want you to be in danger. I will tell you why before the meeting this afternoon. Let's go eat."

"Sure … You know it's funny I thought I heard something coming from your room before I knocked. I could swear that it was Malfoy saying something." Ginny looked curious for a second before adding "BUT I know Malfoy is gay and you would NEVER cheat on Ron. So what did I hear?"  
"I think you were hearing things" Hermione said as they made it to the dinning room.

"Do you think they are gone yet?" Harry asked while putting up his ear to the door that leads to the hallway. "Hey don't do that! Mi told us to get out of here if you keep gasp doing that we won't leave an…. An… an…. And… STOP! Let's get to my room before she gets back and kills us for not listening to her." As Harry was talking Draco wanted to get Harry back for teasing him so he walked up behind Harry and started to feel up his shirt while sucking hard on Harry ear slowly going down his neck sucking for all he was worth. As soon as Harry said let's go to my room Draco let go opening the door and walking out into the hall. "Where are you going?"

"Your room." Draco said grinning evilly. "I can think of a fair few things that we can do." Harry grinned back at him as the both started to sprint back to Harry's room. They forgot that they had to pass the Dinning room so when they started to pass it Ginny call to them.

"I thought you too were going flying."  
"Ummm. You see…." Harry started glancing to Draco. It seems Harry was still to excited to really think of anything but getting back to his room.

"We wanted to eat before we went flying you know. We are "_Growing" _boys." Draco sat down grinning as Harry groaned softly for being left hanging. Draco's grin got bigger when he looked at his new lover again noticing how excited he was. "Come on, Potter we need to eat sometime, sit down." Harry only scowled at Draco and sat down. He knew that there were better ways at getting him back. "So, Draco, are we going for that ride after breakfast?" Harry says putting an emphasis on _ride_.

"Of Course. I need to work on my skills. I haven't been able to _ride_ all summer."

"Well than I may have to teach you how to fly again." Harry comments.

"Ok, boys, no more bickering. Breakfast just arrived." Hermione comments out loud, but in her head she says_ And I want to be able to keep it down._ Through out the breakfast, Hermione had to keep telling the boys to behave. _If they didn't want Ginny to know, then they are going about it all wrong. They are creating this tension that she can't miss. I think that they need to get away from her now. _She says in her mind. "Ok boys, I think that it is time for you to take that ride now. Ginny and I will be in the library if you need us." Hermione says out loud. She was tired of being in the same room with them anyway. As breathed a sigh of relief when the two boys left the room.

"What is up with them? They are acting weird." Ginny commented as they made their way to the library.

"Oh…They are just being boys. I don't think that they ever act normal." Hermione says as she sits down at her desk.

"Mi, I need your advice." Ginny said as she sat down across from Hermione.

"You know that you can come to me any time. What do you need advice on?" Hermione says looking up from the paper that she had been reading.

"Harry….I don't think that I like him anymore….but I don't want to hurt him." Ginny says not seeing the look of relief on Hermione's face.

"Tell him how you feel. I think that he will understand. I don't think that it will get in the way of your friendship." Hermione says with sincerity.

"Are you sure? I mean he really liked me." Ginny says.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Hermione says laughing.

"What is it that you know that I don't?" Ginny asks curiously.

"Just go to Harry's room and you will see." Hermione says getting up.

"Ok. Let's go." Ginny says

"Just a reminder….Don't be shocked by what you see. Let's go…We have to go get the boys anyway. It's time to go to the meeting." Hermione says as they walk out of the room. The girls walk down the hallway chatting about nothing in particular. As they get to Harry's room they heard some giggling.

"Giggling? Who is giggling?" Ginny asks looking perplexed.

"Go in and find out." Hermione says laughing. Ginny barges into the room saying.

"Hello boys, having fun?" Harry jumps up forgetting about the fact that both he and Draco were naked and says "GINNY get OUT." Ginny looks at Harry and says laughing, "You know Harry I have seen it all before, but I don't think Mi wants to see everything. Oh and I love the view Dray." Draco was just sitting there with his hands behind his head. He really doesn't care about everyone seeing anything. Harry, on the other hand, does mind. Harry quickly grabs a sheet, in the process accidentally dumping Draco on the ground, and wraps it around his waist. "Would you mind waiting for us in the library. We have some unfinished business. We will be down in about an hour." Draco says grinning evilly at Harry.

"Now boys, it's time to go to the meeting. We do have other things to do today other than shagging." Hermione says finally entering the room'

"We haven't gotten that far yet….You told Ginny…I am going to kill you." Harry says to Hermione. Ginny is just standing there admiring the show that Draco is putting on.

"I didn't tell her. She found out when she entered the room." Hermione said smirking, then glancing at Ginny ogling at Draco. "You know Harry I would be more concerned about Ginny starring at my boyfriend if I was you."

"What? DRACO cover up!" Harry screamed jumping in front of Ginny so she couldn't look at Draco, but in the process of doing that his sheet fell down again. He screamed grabbing the sheet from the floor while he heard Draco and Hermione laughing.

"I didn't want to see that but I'll take Ginny here out in the hall you two get dressed we have to go to the meeting. " Hermione said laughing while pulling Ginny out of the room. "Now I really didn't need to see Harry naked." Hermione says falling against the wall still grinning, but she held her head in hands. "Oh, I have seen it before. He is much better looking than Ron anyway." Ginny says than laughs at Hermione's look of horror. "What, he IS my brother you know. It's not as if I wanted to see, but I will be forever scared by it." As Ginny responded with that, Harry and Draco come out of the room.

"So Ginny, you like the view?" Draco says with a smile.

"I refuse to respond to that, but I will say that at least Harry left me for some one good looking. Why oh why, do I turn guys gay? Justin even turned gay after he dumped me." Ginny pretended to pout as Draco slung his arm around her shoulder.

"You know Weaslette I would do you if I wasn't already gay. You know what I think?" Ginny shakes her head as Draco grinned at her. "You as so good that I guy can't get over you so they turn to men because you have ruined him to other women." Ginny just blushed.

"Dray, leave her alone." Hermione said as they reach the fireplace in the receiving room. She then grabbed the floo powder throwing it in, "Three broomsticks." She was whisked away too the bar as she landed into the main room she noticed Remus Lupin sitting at one of the tables near the door. "Remus what are you doing here?" She said sitting down next to him

"I am just having a drink before I have to deal with the idiots of the Order." Lupin says laughing at the insulted look that Hermione's face held. "Come on Hermione you must know that I am not fond of most of them there."

"Of course not." Hermione started to say when Draco, Ginny, and Harry started to walk up.

"Oh Lupin how are you enjoying the moon lately." Draco said as he sat down. Remus growled at him as Hermione slapped him upside the head hard. "Oww Mi! Why do you like to be so mean to me? You have been beating me up since yesterday!" Hermione just gave him a-be nice look while Harry was laughing. "Hey where did Weaslette go?"

"I don't know. She was just here? Is that Blaise over there?" Hermione says looking around the room. As she saw where Ginny's attention was focused, she realized that Ginny didn't take that long to change her mind about who she loves. Harry looked over and his eyes widened. Harry began to storm over to get Ginny away from the Slytherin. Draco grabbed his arm, and whispers "Let her go. She will be fine. Trust me I have known Blaise forever. Our families have been really good friends for years."

"Fine, but if he hurts her…I will hurt you." Harry says growling.

"Ok…Let's get this meeting over with. I will go get Ginny. You all stay here. Lupin, would you like to walk with us?" Hermione says getting up from the table.

"Sure…I wonder what it is about. Do you know?" Lupin asks Harry as Hermione walks away.

**Sorry that we could no update lately. The internet in our dorm sucks. We hope you like the latest chapter. Please Review.**

**Thanks **

**Kay and Tig**

Oh and the HPDM scene was written totally by Kay…I (Tig) had nothing to do with it.


	5. Order Meeting and Summer Time

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter works unfortunately. J.K. Rowling owns it all. We are just playing around with what we want it to be. Warning there is a lot of Ron bashing. This story is for mature audiences only. It will become very graphic. Read at own risk. Welcome to our dark and perverted minds. Personal Thanks to our eleven reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Chapter 5

Order Meeting and Summer Time

Once the group of five got to Hogwarts the one and only, Severus Snape met them at the doors "Well, well, well you actually made it to the meeting Lupin."

"You know Professor; if you upset an ally you might not have someone watching your back when you need it." Hermione stated.

"Miss Granger, I was not talking to you. Though I am utterly surprised that you are here at a meeting that isn't apart of your business. I thought only Mister Potter was part of the Order" Severus sneered

"For all you know "PROFESSOR" I have been part of the Order for the past..." Hermione started to say when Draco interrupted her

"Sev" Severus winced "Why don't we head to the meeting? We don't have time for a Lover's quarrel." Draco said with a straight face only to have Severus and Hermione scowl at him. "Awwww Mi, you know you can't scowl, you look like a puppy dog." Draco said causing Harry, Ginny, and Remus to laugh as they walked off without Severus and Hermione. Hermione started to became uncomfortable so she took off after her friends with a squeak. She had not really talked to Severus in almost a year. When she took off for Bulgaria taking her research to become a Potions Mistress with her, she had needed join the Order to help when Severus was otherwise occupied. She went there because for some reason Severus wouldn't let her become a Mistress even though she should have finished her apprenticeship long before she did. The reason she ran after her friends without saying anything was because she did not want to explain why she was in the Order. It would get ugly. Once she got to the staff room she stopped just inside the door. When she looked around the room, she saw that at the end of the table were her Grandfather was to sit were two open chairs. To the right there was one open next to Draco and on the left was one next to Ginny. When she was deciding where to sit, Severus came up behind her.

"Miss Granger, are you going to stand there and stare all day?" Severus said walking pass her slightly bumping into her as he walked over to sit next to his godson. Hermione huffed and sat down beside Gunny. Just as she sat down, Dumbledore came waltzing in. Hermione started to laugh at her Grandfather as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He was always eating those things. Everyone settled down, staring at her like she was crazy. She just smiled at everyone still giggling.

"Everyone, there is a reason for this emergency meeting of the Order. The reason is because someone needs protection form the remaining Death Eaters." Dumbledore started to say but was interrupted by Mad-eye Moody.

"Then why is this Death Eater scum bag in the meeting?" Moody said while pointing at Draco. Everyone looked startled and looked at Dumbledore expectedly while Severus raised his eyebrow at Draco for an explanation.

"Draco is the one who needs the protection." Hermione started but was interrupted by Moody again ranting about if a scum bag like Draco Malfoy is the one being hunted then let him die, but continued with a comment that was loud enough for every one to hear "Why doesn't his daddy protect him?" At this Hermione became angered. "Mad-Eye, please calm down so I can explain. If you would let me finish…"

"We do not have to listen to you Granger…." Moody said in the process making Hermione even madder. Harry, Draco, and Ginny started to slide down in their chairs hoping to keep her from turning her anger on them for some reason. "You are only in the Order because you took over as the Potions Mistress when Snape was bowing and scrapping at his MASTERS feet." Hermione chanced a glance at Snape. She noticed he was pissed. He was sending her a death glare which triggered her anger even more. She wasn't going to tell Snape about that until after her last year was over, so he wouldn't cause trouble about it. NOW that was shot to hell. She stood up slowly before anyone could blink she flung her arm out like she was grabbing some by the neck. The next thing everyone there saw was Moody flying across the room hitting the wall hanging from there like someone was holding him by the throat.

"YOU have no clue what you are talking about! I could snap your neck in half right here and now! IF you had let me finish I was going to say that his "daddy" is the person that we think he needs protection from." Hermione said while putting more pressure on Moody's neck causing him to turn blue. "You will listen to me and ask questions when I am done!"

Dumbledore stood up as this was going on. Everyone was looking on in shock not believing the power and control that Hermione was displaying. "Remind me to never make her mad to me." Draco and Ginny nodded in agreement to Harry's statement. "I knew she could do wand-less magic but this is ridiculous!"

During this time, Severus was having a hard time controlling himself. Being a spy for years helped him mask his emotions so that no one could sense his internal struggle with himself. His mind was racing. The first thing he thought about when Moody said that about Miss Granger being a Potions Mistress was how dare she go against him! He had become protective of his apprentice while the war was going on. The Dark Lord was looking for another Potions Master and there was none left but Severus. The few that where around ran to the States when The Dark Lord made his appearance to one Master demanding for him to work for his purposes. The Master had refused and ended up dying. That is why he denied her getting the position. He thought that by saying she wasn't ready, he could save her. He knew if The Dark Lord had found out she would have been killed or forced into working for the side that she hated. He knew she was ready for her Masters not a year after she started under him, but she went against his orders anyways! He wasn't happy, it meant she would no longer be working with him and no more debates long into the night when she couldn't sleep in the dorms. No more of her midnight visits with her going to his lab to try and tire her self out. His mind was reeling, but then snapped back into the present as soon as he saw Moody fly across the room. He raised an eyebrow at Potter's words of awe. When he looked at Hermione standing across the room with her arm up, he tried to use Legilimens to see in her mind. All he got was anger, pure anger before being shut out causing him to reel back into his chair. In all of his years of studying magic, he had never seen anyone that could use that level of wand-less magic without becoming tired quickly. Snape started to get up to end this fight, but Dumbledore quietly got beside Hermione. "I think that you need to put Moody down…He is starting to turn purple. Although it looks good on him…I would like him to still be living after this meeting. I think that you have made your point."

"As long as he keeps his mouth shut I won't have a reason to hurt him." Hermione said as she put Moody down and sat down herself. For the rest of the meeting the words "Dark Magic" Would be heard coming out of Moody's mouth but everyone ignored him.

"Now back to business Remus would you mind living at Slytherin Manor with Hermione, Harry and Draco? I would like at least one Order member with Draco where ever he goes." Dumbledore said smiling, Draco grumbled and Harry actually started to giggle at his boyfriends' reaction.

"Of Course Headmaster I would…." Remus started to say but was interrupted by Snape.

"Why does "SHE" live in Slytherin Manor? It has been missing for years!" Snape said while standing up flaming mad.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione said smirking.

There was a whispered from Draco to Harry in between the fighting of there friend and Professor. "She should have been in Slytherin." Harry grinned at Draco.

"Tell me about it she stole stuff from Snape more than once without him knowing until it was too late and he couldn't pin it on her anyways." Harry and Draco started to giggle but didn't realize that Snape had heard them. Which made him madder but he was going to wait until school started back up to cause trouble with that.

"Since I know what is going on at the moment and that my GODSON is safe for the summer I will go and check on him later. I. Am. leaving." Snape hissed and walked out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed then said "Also what else that is said in the room can not leave the room. Do not talk about it to anyone else in the Order until I deem other wise. Miss Granger is my Granddaughter and that she basically owns the Wizarding world right now that is all that is going to be said at the moment until we deem appropriate."

"I also want to add everyone in this room is like family to me I do not want anyone to treat me different Please.." Hermione added with tears which got everyone except Moody up out of their seats hugging her and telling her that nothing is different.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

SUMMER

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Granger!!!!!" Draco screamed make Harry wince from his boyfriends voice. Draco has been in the library with Hermione for the past three days. Harry has found out that those two are trouble by themselves and they are complete and utter chaos together. He sighed when he heard Draco scream again. "MIA!!! Woman, are you crazy?" Draco screamed running from the library and slamming the door behind him. Harry looked at him in amusement when he saw his normally preened boyfriend look like he was attacked by a wild animal. "What are you laughing at?! That woman is crazy! She is trying to kill me." Draco screamed then whimpered at the end.

"Hoi love she is only trying to help." Harry said trying to keep a straight face. Draco was white as a sheet and shaking. "So WHAT did she do?"

"You Potter wouldn't be laughing if you had a White Siberian Tiger chasing you around the damn library" Draco was just about ready to call it quits with the training earlier today when he couldn't seem to focus enough to be able to find his form for being an animangus. That was until Mi snapped and turned into her form and started to play with him. He didn't like much playing cat and mouse with a cat that only needed one claw to kill him. When Draco looked up he saw Harry grinning like mad. "What?"

"Hermione did that to me and Ron once because we where goofing off. It wasn't pretty Ron fainted you did a lot better than him I tell you." Harry still grinning while Draco blushed a deep red. "Now my dear open the door and watch the fun arrive" Harry still grinned at his boyfriend while rolling up his sleeves. Draco nodded at Harry and opened the door when he did Harry Sifted into his Loin form and lunged with an almighty roar into the library knocking into the pacing Tigress on the other side of the door. Draco just watched bewildered when he heard running from the other side of the hallway he was standing in. Remus and Ginny rounded the corner down the hall with wands drawn.

"Mr. Malfoy what was that? Is everything ok?" asked a worried Remus

"ummm." Draco replied pointing into the Library where the two felines where circling each other playing like kittens.

"I have never seen anything like before!" Remus said in sock when he turned to Ginny she just smiled then sifted into a beautiful Red Fox. She zipped in under the Tigress then under the Loin both growled at her when she yelp and run under them in amused the felines forgot each other and tried to get the speedy fox growling playfully. "Let me guess Hermione somehow found out how to be an animangus. Then she just had to teach Harry and in default also Ron. Ginny also learn so we are looking at three of the four ruff housing. Did I get that right or do we have loose crazy animals in the Slytherin Manor?" Remus asked a still shocked Draco with his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Yes to the first and I think we have a yes on the second one too." Draco said when he was under control. When he did answer he had three growls actually directed at him. "oh ummm yes well….." when he was staring at the three looking at him when they all sifted back to their human forms they just busted out laughing. Draco blushed again. 'What is wrong with me? Malfoys don't blush!' Draco thought looking at them laugh "It isn't funny!!!!!"

"Of course not Dray." Hermione said smiling at Draco. Just then an owl flew threw the open window in the library. Hermione grabbed the letter from the owl and swore. "SHIT! Why in the hell is that over grown bat coming over to my home now?!" Everyone just stared at her unsure what to say. Ginny and Harry got use to that after sixth year because the plan for Dumbledore's fake death and Snape was that biggest part of it any kind of respect she had for him at the time was seemly gone. After everything was said and done she started to act like she respected him but she would verbally try to take him apart. It didn't work so well for her a lot of the time.

"With they way you act I would say you like him MI." Draco said straight faced and Harry, Ginny, and Remus was shocked the last person said something about her liking Snape was Ron and well he wasn't able to talk for a week. Seeing Hermione's face Draco realized he stepped over a line that he didn't know was there. "I should run shouldn't I?" with Harry nodding Draco ran for his life. Turning a corner so fast he skidded right into someone that some happened to be Severus Snape, Marie was showing him to the Library and just disappeared before that happened. Severus had a feeling that the woman was able to tell when trouble was around the bend.

"Draco why are running has if the hounds of hell is after you?" Severus raised his eyebrow up in question.

"Save me she is going to kill me!" Draco dived behind Severus when said this not seconds after Hermione voice echoed around them.

"DRACO MALFOY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" It surprised Severus at how serious she sounded when she suddenly appeared in the hall. "Move Snape you will not protected that little ferret."

"I strongly suggest you calm down Ms. Granger and take a breath it isn't very becoming of a young woman to kill a guest and someone you promised to protect." Hermione didn't look convinced.

"Please Mi I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know it was a taboo subject I won't say anything about it ever again! I didn't know" Draco almost begged behind Severus. This all surprised Severus more Malfoy's don't beg but he can understand Draco's place very well the young woman can be scary when she wishes.

"I find that this is your only warning Dray. Make sure you don't say that again. Now what about a hug Dray?" Hermione smiled at Draco warmly. Severus thought it would be a very bad idea for Draco to fall for that one but didn't say anything. Draco walked slowly up to Hermione and hugged her tightly. As he was about to let go Hermione whispered in his ear so Severus wouldn't hear it. "You thought your lessons with me where hard before they are going to be murder now. I am going to teach you to mind speak like Harry, Ginny, and I on top of your other training you might not see Harry for a while." Draco just nodded at her understanding no matter what he said will get her to go easy plus he needs someone to whip him in shape and it would be best if was her. Draco started to walk to the library to tell Harry that he was about to be whipped in training then Hermione turned back around to talk to Severus. "So Professor what are you doing here?" She tired to ask politely but she was so mad right now what Draco said no one was supposed to know she has liked Severus maybe even loved him.

Ever since she was the middle of her first year of being an apprentice with him but she never showed it to him or anyone. Since it was her fifth year and well she was too young to go after him. The thing that broke her heart was when she thought he betrayed her, lied to her and "killed" her grandfather. She still hasn't really forgiven him for not tell her or even not leaving her a note he knew she could keep it a secret, she has kept a lot of his secretes for those two years. He told her everything on a drunken night after a death eater meeting about Lily Potter and him. They had loved each other very much no one knew it not even her Grandfather but when in his fifth year James Potter had humiliated Severus so bad and Lily tried to save Severus. Out of desperation to save Lily the humiliated of reviling their relationship Severus had end up called her mudblood it had broken her heart and she would not forgive him. He said he tried to tell her he was protecting her that he didn't want her to get hurt by Potter and his groupies because she loved a Slytherin. She didn't understand a run from him right into Potters arms a week after that. Before Severus had passed out from the alcohol in his system he told Hermione that not a week before that Lily had promised that she would marry him. Gave her a ring and everything what hurt him the most was that they had made love the night before that horrible day. What was worse he was sitting in the great hall the day after Lily and Potter got together she had taken the ring he had given her and chucked it at him in front of everyone in the great hall. He still had loved her when she died and never got forgiveness. That would make any man go mad but Severus had survived madness and came out again. Hermione wanted to cry but she didn't just look at Severus waiting for him to say something.

"I came to check on Draco." Severus paused for almost a millisecond before carrying on with the rest, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. He was still mad at her but he didn't want to completely lose her friendship. It was wonderful before the war got to much and he could not say anything to her at the time to make her trust him without breaking the unbreakable vow he made to Albus to not tell anyone their plan. At least until after the war but Hermione never wanted to hear anything from him. Now he has an excuse to get her somewhere so he can explain. "Also Ms. Granger I wanted to also extend to you the invitation to use my personal lab for you potions like your sixth year. I expected you to need the room since you are now a Potion Mistress." He said it with a sneer to make it like he didn't want her to be there what so ever and being imposed on.

"Of course Professor I would like that very much. Now I am busy I must get back to my training." Hermione said walking off. She know he wanted her there and that he most likely didn't know yet that her grandfather has told her that she got a potions lab in her rooms at Hogwarts also that she was head girl but he didn't need to know that just yet. This year will be a ton of fun this she knew. Now she has to teach Draco mind speech and to transform into an animangus.

**AN: I am so so so so so so so so sorrrrrryyy! Like I said along time ago me and tig had a falling out but we are friends again and well now we leave in different states and making a story together isn't going to happen I am trying to pick this back up for everyone! Sorry for the serious part in this story but it gives you some back ground but next chapter we are going to start the last year of school!!! YAY!!! The training with Draco isn't important and you will get to know what he is. I will try to get another chapter out soon please forgive me if the chapters are shorter now. I am doing this on my own and I was the diolog person not the filler. So it won't be as good as before I hope everyone sticks with this because it will be hysterical. Have FUN LOVE ALL OF YOU KAY! **


	6. Hogwarts Express and Great Hall

A/N: OMG I can't not believe so many people have put me on story alert I am soooo happy about that Like I said this will not be as well written but we are about to get to the fun. I swear I wrote this whole chapter at work TODAY! Like in one day I had to wait to get home to type it up if I have more days like today I will be updating a lot more!

Chapter 6

Hogwarts Express & Great Hall Disaster

Hermione was sitting in the compartment of Hogwarts Express thinking while waiting for Draco and Harry to get back from the john she didn't want to get into why they where in there for so long. Coorkshanks and Caelestis where in their different crates meowing to get out and Hermione was just grateful that both of them got along it would have been a very hard thing if they didn't because they both love attention they have each other when she got to busy for them. A giggle escaped her lips when she thought of the summer that just ended. It took all of five days before Harry got tired of Hermione taking all his boyfriends time. Harry stormed into the library after the fifth day about to command that she let his boyfriend go so they can have time together. The funny thing about that he had to storm in at the exact time Draco changed into his form. What surprised Harry more then she was Dracos' form which Just like Harry he was a Loin with the exception of bright blue eyes. Harry had grinned at them and changed started to chase Draco out of the room and into manors' hall. It took Hermione ten hours of trying to find them before they calmed down though she didn't try so hard at finding them. She thought it as a prize for Draco she was so proud of him after the Snape fiasco he had started to try harder and stepped up when amazing grace. It had taken her longer to teach Harry and Ron then Draco now she knows for sure why Draco was second in class he was smart very smart.

Hermione shivered thinking about the worst of the summer explained in one word Ron. Ron had busted in on a quiet tea that she was having by herself when Harry and Draco where outside having fun and Ginny for some reason with them. It didn't bug her that they went without her she had a lot of work for Fred and George to get the new potion perfected before school. She still has no clue where Remus had disappeared too. She sighed Ron yes he had made that day hell when he saw here started to scream that she didn't love him and that she love Malfoy more than him. She snorted at that but actually kept her mouth shut trying to hear him out. That stopped as soon as Harry and Draco broke into the Library holding hands. Ron snapped and started to scream at the top of his lungs that if they wanted to be friends with him that they needed to choose between him and Malfoy. If they didn't he would never talk to them again. She took a look at Dracos' face when Ron said that part he was still screaming so didn't notice. Draco tried to pull away from Harry heart broken thinking they will leave him because their best mate didn't want him there and he understood old friends came first new friends second. Harry lightly pulled Draco closer showing a possessive side to him showing Draco he isn't going anywhere. Hermione tuned Ron back in when finally said it was him or the ferret which one will you choose. Hermione didn't think twice of it, no one dares give her ultimatums; she flung her arm out blasting him out of the window. She wasn't even shock she knew that she would lose it as soon as Ron said something like that no one misses with her bothers, Harry and Draco where her bothers even though it didn't take to long for Draco to worm his way into her heart. She went to smile at the boys that were shocked when to her horror that her Father which she didn't know was home, Grandfather, Remus, and Snape standing there looking at her. Snape had a bored expression on his face like he expected her to do it. What surprised her was when her dad told her good work pumpkin before walking away mumbling about they would not be able to find the body if that boy break another window in his house. The men had started to leave to most likely to go to her dad's study when she heard Remus laughing hard at her or maybe it was Ron she still didn't know. When her boys (which she has named Draco and Harry) started to laugh she smiled smugly and bowed which made them laugh until they cried. Two days later Draco sat with her in the library and thanked her about what did for him. She had smiled hugged him and told him that she wouldn't let anyone hurt him if she and anything to say about it. That is that short time that they had started to be nice to each other she saw him like a bother and nothing will change that. She had noticed Draco restraining himself from crying. She saved him that when she leaned over and whispered that she would kill him if he said something about what she will tell him. He looked shocked then she whispered to him that she had a small little bitty crush on Snape. He had ewwwed and then processed to laugh and he won't tell a soul. She had told him that was good because he was the only one to truly know and that she would know if he told. They laugh all night while Draco told stories about nothing importation.

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts when a mad Harry and Draco stormed into the compartment. She was scared they got into a fight she didn't want to be in-between that. Draco sat down beside her and Harry in front of her. When she was about to ask what was wrong when Draco started to talk quietly "Hi Mi." he sighed then looked up at her "we just ran into the weasel he was into Brown it made me sick it looked like he was trying to eat her. Harry and I tried to get away but he saw us and called Harry a fag that he liked taking it up the ass by a death eater. Then proceeded into saying something along the lines about getting use to it because the dark lord used to fuck Harry over countless times Brown went along with it and laugh I could of killed them both." When he was done Draco glared out the window.

Hermione sighed then frowned she knew Ron would be a problem now a lot of people still didn't believe that Draco and Harry are together that might come in use about now. "Do not worry about him right now I will deal with him and LavLav" Hermione grinned at them evilly caused both boys to laugh. "You know let's go take some bets." Draco raised his eyebrow intrigued on what she was saying. "Like on the new DADA teacher." Her grin turned into a smirk.

"Mi that is not fair for everyone else we know who the DADA teacher is going to be no one else does that just not right." Harry said looking at her a little strangely but still some what proud of her and a little scared she was becoming more Slytherin each day.

"Come on Potter it is easy money and if we pay our cards right no one will catch on. Just a little bit of fun you know." Draco giving Harry a sexy grin making him melt; Harry knew that he couldn't resist his blue eyed lover. "So how do we do this Mi?"

Hermione thought for a moment air out her plan. "Ok this is what we do we meet up in the corridor starting to argue on who the DADA teacher is. We have to make it believable and loud enough for everyone to hear. I will say something it is someone who already taught before then you say something along the lines about no teacher was good enough. I suggest a bet we need to draw the kiddies in so once again make it believable." Hermione smiled at Draco a fronted look "oh and I will spilt the wings with you two for helping out." Draco grinned nodded at her standing up and slid out of the compartment Hermione and Harry followed not a minute later. Draco knocked into her hard making her fall into the wall. "Watch where you are going, Ferret!" Hermione yelled trying to look mad having a hard time with laughing but she learned long ago to act her part this wasn't any different.

"The same to you, you insufferable Know-it-all." Draco drawled sneering at her. Hermione was surprised at how easy it was for him to act as if the two moths of living together and becoming almost like a family didn't happen. This IS going to be a lot of fun! She turned to walk away when Draco stop her "You know since you are a know it all maybe you can enlighten me as to who you think the new DADA teacher is?" the drawl in is question sounded sarcastic really well done Draco Hermione thought to herself turning around.

"I think I will answer this because it might be some what fun beating you again. I think it will be someone who already taught us DADA." Hermione sneered at him. She could tell he wanted to say his favorite phrase about her sneers and puppy dogs. She thanked Marlin that he hadn't picked up mind speak yet. She knew she couldn't handle that comment with a straight face. She also heard doors opening and people whispering about another fight between the Prince of Slytherin and the Princess of Gryffindor.

"Why I believe you are wrong the teacher that was worth anything was Professor Snape but he is going to go back to teach potions this year. I would bet that Dumbledore hired another less than qualified DADA teacher once again."

"I will take that be Malfoy" Hermione sneered "two Gallons each. Is that a deal?" Draco sneered and nodded "I think Harry Should hold on to the money. We can trust him not to run off oh and here so you can't back out." She pull out a piece of paper and a quill out of thin air she wrote down the bet and handing the paper to Draco to sign. Draco still sneering signed the paper then Hermione did the same handing Harry the money. Hermione turned around and smiled at everyone watching "Anyone else wanna bet?" Draco slipped back to the compartment when a stampede of students rushed Hermione and Harry to give their bets. Almost twenty minutes later a smiling Hermione and Harry walked into the compartment.

"So how much did you win?" Draco asked looking up from his book he was reading.

"Over 500 gallons everyone took your side apparently they didn't believe me." Hermione Giggle

"Score!" Draco yelled causing Harry to laugh "what hanging around you lot I have an ever expanding vocabulary. Hey MI you want a victory smoke? I know some freshener charms so no one can smell that the headboy and girl smelled like smoke.

Hermione grinned "sure" she pulled out some Kools for herself and threw a pack of Camel Turkish Silver. They all then light up a smoke Harry started to hack loudly. Hermione laughed at him as Draco smiled at him. "I remember my first cig I ended up trying to cough up a lung. But Harry you have been smoking with me and Dray since mid summer I would think you could handle it." Harry Glared at her. "Ok Switch with me." Harry pulled a long drag of the menthol cig and sighed in a relaxed way. "Great now I will have to buy more menthol because can't handle regs."

"Don't worry we will pay you back for it plus we will have cig money for the next year or two with the bets we just won" Draco smirked "Oh and Mi you look like a little puppy dog when you sneer." It was said as if it was a second thought but Hermione Knew better.

"Dray if you weren't Mi's 'Princess' you would not get away with that." Draco looked puzzled by his boyfriend's statement. "She is very scary made and a sneer is the first sign that trouble is up a head."

Understanding went across Draco's face. "Oh Harry you forget who my godfather is. He is the king of intimations trust me."

"Well he won't know what hit him this year!" Hermione laughed "Oh we need to get our robes on we are about to pull into Hogsmead" Everyone ran around the compartment and threw their robes on hurrying off the train into a carriage waiting for them. Thru the rest of the trip they didn't say anything. They spilt up as soon as they got to the front doors it wasn't the time to tell everyone about their friendship they had a plan and the first day back will mess it up. The sorting had went of with out a hitch and all three ingored the Headmaster. Hermione didn't feel bad about it because it wasn't new to her she waited for the break out of the students when they find out Remus was the DADA teacher. It wasn't long when her Grandfather said as much the great hall went crazy over 250 of the older kids bet against her and lost two gallons it was funny.

"I can not believe the Know it all was right! There goes my money!" A student from Slytherin scream and a bunch of people where talking to there friends couldn't believe this was happening.

"Students! Calm down!" Dumbledore screamed at the students "What is going on?" Theodore Nott stood up looking at the Headmaster. "Go on my bother do you know what is going on here?" The headmasters eyes twilling like mad as he popped in another lemon drop as the teacher look scandalized about the out break of swearing around the great hall. Snap was the only one looking some what amused he had a feeling that he knew who was behind this entire thing.

"Sir Hermione Granger started a betting pool about who the DADA teacher was going to be everyone voted against her thinking that they would when so she as just won a lot of money." Nott sat down smug.

"Miss Granger in my office as soon as dinner is over! This in not how a Headgirl should act." Dumbledore said and turned back to eat with the teachers. Hermione just smirked at everyone and turned to Harry about nothing really she knew her grandfather thought is was amusing and she knew Snape would be there. She didn't know how she did but she just knew.

A/N: ok please tell me what you think there is funny stuff but I think the funny has gone down It start to get funnier from now. I will keep all chapters down to 2,000 too 3,000 words thank you everyone for supporting me!


	7. Wizard of OZ

Chapter 7

Grandfather and New Rooms

Hermione said bye to Harry for the night then nodded to Draco who was across the hall when she noticed Professor Snape was the one that was showing Draco to the Headrooms. The Professor look at her she just knew he was laughing at her for some reason she just shrugged and skipped out of the great hall with some of the students watching her. Half way to her grandfather's office she got bored so she started to sing the first thing that came to mind. "I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ. I hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if there ever wiz there was." She bows to the air then and acted has if she had to two people escorting her as she continued to sing. "If ever, oh ever there a wiz there was, the wizard is the one because!" by then she got to near her grandfathers office when she saw Professor Snape had beaten her there he was saying Milky Way but nothing was happening. She smiled and giggled madly in her head and continued to the good professor. Then started to skip around him just to annoy him and started to sing the rest of the song. "Because, because, because, because of all the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful wizard of OZ!!!!!" As she said the last sentence the gargoyle jumped aside for her and she started to skip up the stairs. She was half way up when she heard Professor Snape say something to her.

"Miss Granger! It is inappropriate to sing the wizard of oz while going to see the Headmaster! You have detention tomorrow with me after dinner!" Severus Sneered at her while laughing in his head at her. 'That girl has a lot of nerve to actually do that!" Severus thought to himself.

"Aye, Aye sir!" Hermione saluted him then run up the stairs before he could say anything else to her. He was right behind her when she busted into the Headmasters office and said "You wanted to see me Candy man?" Severus slipped in right behind her and leaned against the wall just watching the girl make a fool of herself. Hermione sat down by then just waiting for what ever her grandfather had to say.

"Yes my dear I did want to see you. I am disappointed in you, you should know better than to make bets with other students when you know who the DADA teacher is, and it is just not tasteful and a little tactless." He had to keep himself from laughing at her innocent face he knew better.

"They didn't believe me! I wasn't the one to start the betting! I told them that it was someone that already taught before! It isn't my fault they wanted to bet on it!" Hermione looked offended she had to smile in her head for getting better at hind her real feelings.

"Really?" Dumbledore twinkled at her as she nodded. "I will not make you give the money back but I have to give you detention for the week since tomorrow is Monday you will have it until Friday with Professor Snape. Unless you will tell me who helped you out and we can shorten it to a couple of days." She shook her head at him telling him she wasn't about to give that information to him. He knew she wouldn't. "If you are sure…"

"Headmaster." Severus drawled interrupting him "She already has detention with me tomorrow. I think we should extend it until Saturday." Hermione glared at him which he ignored. Albus waved for him to continue to tell him what she did. "She was skipping thru the school singing The Wizard of OZ. I told her it was not appropriate what so ever!"

"Of course Severus, she will have detention with you until Saturday then. You can show Miss Granger to her rooms now." Hermione got up and skipped out of the room to annoy Severus some more. Severus was just right behind her when something Albus said something to make him pause. "Oh and Severus I changed the password from Milky Way to The Wonderful Wizard of OZ." Severus just stalked out of the office in a huff when he heard Albus chuckle at him.

"Miss Granger please follow me." Severus said as he swept past her his thoughts where chaotic thinking of why Albus would agree with him? Though he was wrong about giving Miss Granger detention in the first place, also why did she call Albus Candy Man? "Why did you call the headmaster Candy Man?" Surprising himself he didn't mean to say anything to her.

"Oh that? I have been calling him that since my third year. He always has some sort of candy on his person I just started to call him that. He didn't mind and I thought it was funny." She knew she was confusing him and she loved every moment of it. "By the way you need to start to ask people what they are doing before going off on them!" she smirked at his wide eyed look and skipped up to the door half way down the hall way to the picture of a White Tiger and Lion and whispered the password her and Draco agreed on before leave her house. "Sexy Slytherins" and running into her rooms before the Professor could say anything.

Severus just stood there for a second amazed at the girl. This time last year the girl wouldn't have had the guts to talk to him like that. He was impressed she was growing up and he didn't really know how to handle it. He knew war changes people he knew it for a fact. He got the weird feeling that this will be a wild year. Most likely the year will beat out the Weasly twins. He then turned to stalk off.

Hermione was laughing when she shut the door. She couldn't believe she got to annoy Severus so bad and only got a weeks' worth of detentions only! She saw Draco sitting on the couch waiting for her. "I got six days worth of detentions. It was going to be only five days but I had to annoy Professor Snape but singing the Wizard of OZ." She laughed and Draco joined in he had watched the movie with her and Harry during the summer. "Oh by the way you can copy these you earned them now." She accioed the potions outline.

"Thank you!" Draco grabbed the outline from her and copied them as she sat down. "So what do we do now?" Draco asked her.

"I think I will start a list." She answered him and he raised his eyebrow at her. "You know of the new ruled in Hogwarts that we end up making this year! Rule number one you are not allowed to sing the wizard of oz when going to the headmasters' office. Rule number two not allowed to bet on the new DADA teacher it is tasteless and tactless." Hermione and Draco laughed thinking about how this year is going to turn out. Hermione looked around the common room and was glad it didn't look like Christmas with red and green everywhere. It was actually tasteful. It was light green with light tans and silvers. Her favorite colors are green and silver. She was glad she was out of all the bright reds of Gryffindor common. She got up and went to look at her room where her name was displayed on the door. She sighed at what she saw. It was a large room with a king size bed the colors where of black, light green, and a touch of silver. She had to that her Grandfather for this because she would have gone crazy with all the red she knew it. She had her own bathroom when a deep bath and a stand up shower that sprayed from all directions also a huge vanity desk with all her make up, jewelry, and hair supplies. One thing only a few people knew of her was that she had a huge girly side to herself that she didn't show at school which is going to change this year. She didn't need to take her N.E.W.T.S because she tested out of them after her trip to get her potion masters. She only came back because of Harry and Ron. Well know it was Harry and Draco she couldn't careless about Ron. She still needed to figure out how to get back at him somehow. She smiled when she walked back to her room there were two different doors in her room one lead to the closet which all of her stuff was already unpacked. She can admit that house elves were wonderful she still believed that they needed to be treated better it will make them more loyal. She walked into the other door it was her labs she just about to squeal. When Draco walked in without knocking she turned to him. "You need to knock REALLY!" she yelled.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know how you like it I was surprised about the colors in the common room even more surprised about your colors in your room." Draco looked at her.

"I don't like red only blood red to where it is black but I like green better my grandfather knew it so I guess he made sure I was comfortable." Hermione sighed walking out of her room to sit in front of the fire in the common room with Draco following. "So girl talk?" Hermione asked.

"Girl talk! What are you going to do to get my dear old godfathers attention? Pranks will not be good enough you know!" Draco laid across the couch he was sitting on across her.

"I don't know. Really I don't me and him became friends when I was his apprentice but when everything that went down last year in January with him and my grandfather faking my grandfathers death made a strain on our friendship. I am still mad at him for not trusting me he has trusted me with a lot of information. But why not that?" Hermione sighed and Draco gave her a look that told her she was crazy.

"You know Mi. He must have had his reasons. He was a spy trying to save my ass and Harry's to think about it. If he had told you could you have made it seem as if you where upset enough?" Draco asked

"Yes! Well no. I don't know. I am just hurt you know." Draco nodded his understanding. "I guess I need to talk to him don't I? Good thing I have detention with him tomorrow." Hermione sighed.

"Well I know you are not looking forward to talking to him right now but it might be for the best. I am just thankful that you told me about your crush on my godfather I think it will be easier this year for you to rant at me about him then for you to hold it all in." Draco smiled at her.

"Thank you Dray I think we need to go to sleep it will look bad on both of us if we were to show up to breakfast like we didn't sleep." Hermione said standing up to make it to her room. "Night Dray." She got a night back from him and she went to her room to get some sleep locking her door this time. She got dress in her PJ's to got to sleep she laid down and started to toss and turn when a lot of thoughts that went across her mind. She started to grin evilly she just had an idea about getting back at Ron. She got up and went to her potion lab to make a potion for her joke. Three hours later she went to sleep with a satisfied smile on her lips. With dreams of revenge and a very vivid dream of one dark wizard that made her moan.

**A/N: OMG I made another Chapter in one day! Work is slow so I guess if it stays like this I just might finish this story sooner than I thought! So I hope you find this some what funny! I did I started to laugh when I was on the phone with a customer when I was writing about the Wizard of OZ! I can't wait for the next chapter I have some funny things going on in that chapter already! There is pay back on Ron and Some Hermione and Severus scenes that will surprise you!**


	8. Revenge

A/N: OMG today at work was soooooo slow again! So here I am again and another chapter I am soooo happy about you guys who reviewed. It has helped me out to write more and all the story alerts are got me into tears. So here we go!

**Chapter 8**

**Revenge **

Hermione stretched out smiling when her alarm went off in the morning. She absolutely hated most mornings but hey it was the first day of classes and also she is going to get her revenge on Ron for what he said to Harry and Draco on the train. She was going to embarrass Ronald Weasly to death. Also she has some fun planned for classes but oh well. She called Dobby and asked him to put the potion into Ron's drink at breakfast. Dobby agreed and popped out of the room to finish breakfast for everyone in the Great Hall. She went into her bathroom and waved her wand to play music. It blasted from her wand so that she could hear it all the way down to the common room. The first song that started to play was by Lady Sovereign called Love Me or Hate Me it had Hermione dancing, singing , and laughing while getting ready for classes having fun. Hermione really was in a good mood. She was surprised that Dray wasn't already at her door trying to beat it down and trying to tell her to turn her music off. She just shrugged as she finished getting dressed and charged over to Drays room opened the door to find him asleep with a pillow over his head blocking out not only the sun but her music which was just blasting from her room. She smirked and flicked her wrist at Dray causing ice water to dump on him.

"AH! MI what in the world? What is up with you and rude wake up calls? Are you crazy Woman?" Draco said shaking from the ice water.

"You have five minutes until breakfast; you do not want to be late now would you?" Hermione giggled at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Draco screamed jumping around stripping the wet bottoms he had on not caring that Hermione was still in the room. "Damn it!" A bang ripped thru the common room down stairs making Draco jump and fall down. Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't move to see what made the noise down stairs. Her music cut off when she looked up she saw Professor Snape sweeping into the Hallway to Draco's Room.

"Miss Granger that music was too loud and why in the world are you standing out side of Mr. Malfoy's door?" Severus stepped up to her within sight of the door he heard cussing coming from Draco but didn't look at him. Hermione looked at Severus for a second to answer him.

"I am sorry I did not think the music was loud enough to hear outside of the common room. As to why I am standing here is because my roommate wouldn't wake up so I had to get him up." Just as she said this there was a rather harsh explosive that come out of Draco's mouth that made her glace at him causing Hermione to squeak before falling over laughing. Severus stepped up and looked in to see Draco in a shirt and boxers bending over his trunk that he didn't unpack last night. That wasn't what was so funny. Severus closed his eyes praying to what ever God that was out there that he didn't see what he thought he saw. When he opened his eyes it was still there. His Godson was in boxers that were pink with a blue bunny on the ass staying the phrase "let's focus on me". Severus cleared his throat uncomfortable after seeing that.

"Uncle!" Draco squeaked when he looked up. Draco took a head dive to hide behind his bed lucky for him he had just grabbed his pants. While he struggled with his pants he started to scream. "Granger that is not funny!"

"yes it is!" she said trying to breath she looked up to see a slight pink color to Severus' checks as he turned to stalk away. All of a sudden she heard him chuckle from the direction of the common room. "Hey Dray you just saved me from another detention! Also hurry up princess! We are almost late for breakfast." Hermione walked down the stairs and ran to the Great Hall hoping not to miss the show. When she got there she sat down with Harry and smirked. "Princess is embarrassed." Hermione grinned.

"What did you do it him?" Harry asked warily

"Nothing he was showing off his happy bunny knickers to Professor Snape is all!" Harry chocked and laughed.

"Oh My poor baby he must be horrified!" Harry said smiling while Hermione nodded. Just then Draco rushed in the great hall looking like he didn't have a care in the world. "If I didn't know any better I would say nothing happened. But I do and he is pouting."

"I think he might cheer up soon do not worry too much." Hermione smirked just then professor McGonagall walked over and handed Hermione and Harry their time tables. This turned out to be;

Hermione Granger

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

D Potions Free Period Same As Same as Potions

D Charms D Dada Monday Tuesday Charms

Lunch Lunch Transfiguration

D Arithmacy D Ancient Ruins Lunch

Free Period D Herbology Arithmacy

Free Period

Ancient Ruins

DADA

History

Harry Potter

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

D Potions Free Period Same As Same as Potions

D Charms D DADA Monday Tuesday Charms

Lunch Lunch Transfiguration

Free Period Free Period Lunch

D Flying D Herbology Free Period

Flying

DADA

History

"It looks like we have most of our classes together MI." Harry Grinned. "I really think the headmaster has it in for us Potions first thing in the morning PLEASE!"

"No he has it in for you! Not me I happen to take Potions for the fun of it." Hermione said smiling at Harry. "But…."

"What happened to me!!!!" the voice of one Ronald Weasly rang thru the hall. When everyone looked to him they started to laugh. Ron's hair was bright green and his skin was red. When everyone was looking at him Hermione waved her hand causing Ron to bust out in white boils all over on his forehead loser and it said on one of his cheeks saying bad the other kisser. Ron screamed again out of shock. Hermione stopped there deciding that the Daisy Duke shorts and tube top would be too much. She didn't want to get sick from seeing that. Plus she wanted to wear that outfit this weekend. "Who did this!?" Ron screamed. "I demand you fix this!" Ron turned to see Hermione and Harry holding each other up because they where laughing so hard. "YOU WHORE!!!!" Ron screamed walking towards Hermione. "YOU did this!" I know you did you are jealous because I left you for Lavender so you ran to Malfoy's arms! Now you are trying to punish me because you can't get over me!" In a flash Hermione was up and wand pointed at Ron's' heart!

"If I was you Ronald, I would walk away." She glanced at the teacher table to see Professors McGonagall and Snape ready to intervene. She smiled "Do you hate me Ron? Do you want me still? Are you obsessed with me? Why blame me for something that I didn't do?" She had a mad glint in her eye as she watched Ron shift to run she smiled and lowered her want waiting.

"Yes I HATE YOU! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Ron screamed as Hermione grinning everyone held there breathe as Dumbledore waved the Professors to sit back down. Just then Hermione opened her mouth and started to sing the song she was listening to earlier this morning.

"Love me or hate me it is still an obsession

Love me or hate me that is the question

If you love me then thank you!

IF you hate me than FUCK YOU!"

Hermione flicked him off and turned around grabbed her bag to waltz out of the hall. A shocked silence followed her out when they heard her laugh the breath released out an in rush. Then a wind flew thru the hall and Ron screamed like a girl.

"Wow Weasel you are most likly the ugliest girl I ever did see" Draco's voice carried out thru the hall. Hermione had changed her mind and changed Ron's outfit to a Tube top that was bright pink with fake boob's then with Daisy Duke Short and pink high heels. "MY LORD the color clash is killing my eyes!" The entire Hall broke out into chaos. Madam Pomfrey ran to Ron and escorted him to the Infirmary wing. After that everyone ran to there first class to avoid what seemed to be a very upset potions Professor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had to get out of the Great Hall NOW! He swept out of the Great hall striding to his office as fast as he could without looking like he was running. Severus Flung open the door and slammed it shut throwing up silencing charms in a hurry then busted out laughing. He couldn't believe he laughed twice in one day. First his godson had on boxer's that if one didn't know better he would say his godson was gay. Then Miss. Grangers prank he knew it was her she was the only one who would be able to do all that without being caught. That young woman was something else. Severus just wished that he was able to point the figure at her because he would love to have here for more detentions. He shook his head and headed into his class room flinging the door open to let his first class of the day in. Just then he realized it was seventh years. Great just what he needed a reminder of what happened this morning. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN A SHUT UP! The instructions are on the board I expect that since this is an N.E.W.T level class I expect that you do not need to be babied." Severus flicked his wand and everyone got up to get their supplies form the students stores. He watched as everyone was working then he got bored so he looked at Miss. Granger. She was beautiful; he hoped she would listen to him tonight at her detention. He knew and understood why she was so mad he would be mad to if his friend would keep anything from especially when it was so big that said friend would be lost forever. He was just glad that he survived to see her again. Hopefully she would forgive him. Just then he saw the panic on her face as she looked across the room at another student. He looking over and saw that Longbottoms potion was about to explode he went to save it but saw that Hermione jumped up and threw newts tail into the cauldron neutralizing the potion so it wouldn't be harmful. It exploded not a second after that taking Longbottom out. He sighed at least it wasn't going to kill the boy. He still didn't understand how he got into potions then remember last year when Slughorn let the boy in because he got an E in his owls. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Potter take Longbottom to the infirmary. Malfoy clean that up. Miss Granger come and see me now." He notice Malfoy smirk and wink at Granger causing her to glare.

"Yes sir you wanted to see me." Hermione said when she got to his desk.

"Miss. Granger I do not understand why you are in this class. You are already a Potions Mistress why stay in class you can get a free period." Severus asked in wonder

"Because it is the best class I have sir. I can make the potions needed while here and you know mine will come out perfect so I see no reason just to drop." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Reasonable Miss. Granger, Also quick thinking back there if you hadn't had the newts' tail there with you then the whole class would have been knocked out. One thing I want to know is why did you have them with you? The potion doesn't need them." Severus said looking into her eyes.

"Because I knew that if anyone was to mess up at step five it could have killed someone. I knew if that was the case I needed the newts tail to neutralize the potion to make it harmless when it contacted the skin." Hermione explained for once in a tone of knowing but not bossiness. "Professor I knew you could contain the potion with out a thought but you were looking else where and didn't have enough time draw your wand."

"I understand Miss Granger I knew as soon as I saw it that I was too late." Severus replied. "You are dismissed, Oh and Hermione I will see you in detention I would like to know about that potion you used on Ronald Weasly it was brilliant." Severus whispered at the end. Hermione looked at him a second and smiled at him before walking out of the class followed by Draco. Severus shook his head he had a feeling that today will get better from here. Maybe he will get his friendship with Hermione back. He was just happy that she didn't glare at him. He sighed and waiting for his second class of the day file in.

**A/N: I did it again! Over 2000 words! YAY!!!! Well please review which how you like the prank. I was laughing so hard that people from work thought I was nutters! HAHAHAHA. Talk to you later.I am sooo sorry about the time table miss up Fanfiction won't let me fix it how I like!  
**

**LOVE **

**KAY!**


	9. Charm YOU!

**Chapter 9**

**Charm YOU!!!**

**As Hermione left the potions classroom she started to skip toward chars. It was turning out as a wonderful day. She hoped that it will only get better. By the time she got to charms class she was walking normally and slide into her usual seat next to Harry. She looked across the room where the Slytherins where seated to wink at Draco but to her surprise Ron was sitting among the house of green. She looked to Harry to see Draco sitting next to him with a smug smile on his face. Hermione raised an eyebrow. At Draco who only smirked. She rolled her eyes looking towards Ron and almost laughed the Slytherins were giving the bug a hard time.**

**Class Started poor Hermione was bored; it was really a very thing for everyone when Hermione Granger-Dumbledore was bored. It means trouble and a headache or two fore any involved. Hermione leaned over Harry to speak with Draco Flitwick looked at them worried for a second but continued to ramble on. "Hey Draco."**

**"Yes Mi?" Draco grinned at her; he could tell Mi was bored to tell the truth so was he.**

**"You know this is going to be a long day if every teacher is going to ramble on about stuff that we know." She grinned**

**"It doesn't help that you and me took Uni classes this summer for a month, now we are ahead." Hermione giggled causing Flitwick to stop and stare at them. He cleared his throat and his mouth.**

**"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! This is neither the time nor the place for discussion about your summer Hol's." Flitwick squawked out in rasped tones. "Separate now I am not going to stand for any one to interrupt my class." **

**Hermione flung herself across Harry knocking him over. She latched on to Draco crying, "No! You can't separate us! I will die if you take him away!" The room went deadly quite unsure of what exactly what was going on.**

**"Now, now love we will be able to see each other." Draco drawled. "I will only be on the other side of the room."**

**"I don't want to lose you!" She sobs **

**Just then Harry shook off the fall and stood up screaming. "HOW COULD YOU!!!? Bitch you get away from my MAN!" Harry jumped between Draco and Hermione pushing her hard enough to make her stumble back a couple of paces **

**Hermione was surprised at how well Harry was able to play the jealous girl. She is going to have a word with Harry about this later. "He is MINE you whore!" She screamed back to Harry stepping closer.**

**"Now, Love's calm down I know we can work this out." Draco said trying to sooth his two friends.**

**"Stay out of this!" Both Harry and Hermione squared off getting louder. While Draco looked hurt that his two love's yelled at him.**

"**Students, this is not appropriate behavior!" You need to calm down and separate this minute!" Professor Flitwick squawked out. Hermione, Harry, and Draco turned to look at the red faced teacher and the silent class before bursting out laughing.**

"**All of you should have seen your faces! Come on like 'I' would ever date the princess here!" Hermione said smirking. She heard Harry chuckling in her head saying something about should have been sorted into Slytherin.**

"**Hey!" Draco protested laughing. Hermione counted down in her head. '3...2…1' just then Draco stopped laughing and grabbed Harry started to snogg the living daylights out of him. Draco broke off the kiss leaving a glassy eyed Harry staring off in space. "If anyone tries anything or touches my man you will regret it!" Draco threatened.**

"**That is enough! Separate NOW! All three of you have detention tonight!" Flitwick screamed shocking everyone the professor has never screamed before. Harry and Draco nodded at him but Hermione looked grim. If anyone had looked into her eyes then they would have seen a triumphant light in her eyes. **

"**Sir I already have detention tonight as a matter of fact I have detention all week until Saturday!" Hermione said as if she was sorry. She was trying so hard not too grin it was working very well right now. Everyone started to chuckle under there breath amazed that the Gryffindor Princess and book worm has gotten a since of humor over the summer. **

"**Well you are on a roll now! You have detention with Professor Snape on SUNDAY!" Flitwick said flustered.**

"**Oh God Damn it!" Hermione exclaimed causing everyone to gasp. She looked shocked for a second then opened her month a little "Oh! I mean Allah Damn it" everyone muggleborn and Draco fell on the floor laughing. "Compliments of Jeff-fah-fah DUN-HAM." She looked around smirking before saying in a high pitched voice "DOT COM." **

"**Miss Granger, leave right the minute! Everyone else settle down now!" Flitwick said face turning red. Hermione bowed and started out the door.**

"**Oh and Miss. Granger" Hermione looker over her shoulder at her short teacher "mmmmmm meeeeemmmmm" Flitwick said while making his hand go over his head. She grinned at him and glided out of the room. Once she was out in the hallway she started to whistle she really did love charms class but she was bored and she really wanted to go back to her room and brew some potions she has been working on. She is attempting to make wolfs bane a true cure and also make polyjuice last a lot longer. Lunch versus brewing she shrugged and made her way to the Great Hall at least she could work on some calculations for the wolfs-bane before the food and students showed up.**

**She sat down with parchment and a quill. "Alright if added the blood of a werewolf that was taken on the night of the new moon I would need a way to make sure the infection doesn't stay in the potion. I found that silver kills the infection but also the infected. If I add gold that has silver infused in the middle there shouldn't be residue left from the silver. Also the infection attacks the gold if there is non infected wizard's blood if there is a thin layer between the gold and the silver. Trapping and killing the infection in the new moon blood as it gets closer to the full moon. Steps two and three are easy but the gold will blow up if it is mixed with the eye of newt. Now I need to figure out what will be the best sub on this step. Maybe liver of frog it would act better with the rest of the potion then anything else especially better then cherry cobra tongue." She shivered remembering the explosion that caused. "The moonstone in powder form made a great neutralizer. Now the stirs for step 5 instead of 10 clockwise do 6 clockwise with a half stir counter clockwise it should turn a purple color with steam."**

**Severus stood there shocked; he couldn't believe that Granger was tampering with wolfs bane. "Miss granger." His voice startling her "Why do you think that the potion you are tampering wouldn't blow up in your face when you add the silver in before the moonstone more than a step apart?" He hated to admit it but he was curious and a little awed.**

"**That is why the silver is infused with the gold the gold nugget has a silver middle with a thin line of wizards blood not infected with the were-gene under the surface the were-gene will attack the gold. The gold pulls it in where the silver will kill the infection. If my calculations are right the infected takes the potion for six months they will have to take it one six months later than once a year for two years they should be completely cured. If not taken right the infection comes back and either the infected has to start over or quite I don't know yet what happens with a felled attempt. They may not be able to take it again the were-gene seems too adept to any tampering attempt to take it apart. It might be better if we try to work with it instead of disabling it but I want to try this first." Hermione said without pause writing new information she thought of every couple of seconds.**

"**What will you do with the gold and silver nuggets? Make the werewolf ingest it? Severus was impressed.**

"**No that will defeat the propose of the potion and kill the infected the infection would work over time trying to kill the silver in the blood in doing so it will crack the gold causing an explosion in the mass portions the gold need to be taken out of the potion on the sixth and final stage" Hermione said grinning.**

"**How do you know if the infected will explode?" Severus stopped at the end of the question understanding flicking in his eyes at a long forgotten question. "Greyback" Severus said his voice died pan "That explains the mess he made at a revel during Christmas at Malfoy Manor." He said almost bored about it but Hermione could see he was very interested in how that happened and her grin grew wider.**

"**He wouldn't listen to me." She said with a pout but it turned into an evil grin "He was in the group that broke into my parents muggle house Christmas of last year the prototype was almost finished but they showed up as I was taking out the gover my mixed word for gold and silver. I told him that it could kill him. He laughed said that it was nothing more than a mudblood playing witch and drank the potion. The order showed not a minute later and he with the other escaped. By my estimations he should have died about 20 minutes later.." Hermione grinned just as students started to charge into the Great Hall.**

"**Meet me in my office after dinner tonight for detention." Severus swept away his black robes billowing around him as he left. **

**Harry and Draco plopped down in front of her to start eating. Hermione put her notes away and started to serve herself. "So how was charms after I left?" she asked innocently.**

"**We couldn't finish the lesson. Flitwick left the class sitting there. I can bet and win that he went into his office to laugh. The rest of class was shot." Harry said while grinning boyishly.**

"**Where is Ronald?" Hermione asked wanting to make sure he wasn't around she didn't feel like a fight right now. **

"**Oh us Slytherin's wanted to give you a gift." Draco said "look up" just then Ron floated in looking like he was swimming to get to the table.**

"**Oh Dray you guys are so sweet. Now I can eat in piece." Hermione smiled **

"**Yeah also he should have stayed on the other side of the room. Especially since he had to go and insult the Prince of Slytherin and his lover." Draco said and continued to eat.**

"**Don't you mean Slytherin Princess?" Hermione said smirking.**

**Without skipping a beat Draco answered seriously. "No that is Pansy and I am not going to fight her about it she is scary." Draco shivered. Harry and Hermione laughed at him.**

"**I think I like her already. She and I need to hang out." Hermione grinned.**

"**Now that is a scary thought you two together causing mayhem. I thought me and you are bad together but you and her I don't think Hogwarts is ready for that kind of strike." Draco looked up a little frightened thinking about a Gryffindor with Slytherin traits and a Slytherin woman who was known for her pranks. Pranks that they could pin on her and that she was worst than the Weasel twins. Those two together and if they had the right kind of mind to plot with it would be war world III in Hogwarts. And He knows who his is going to side with. The winning side the secret ruler of the Wizard world and the most cunning Slytherin Woman he has ever met**

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry it took so long! I had this written for the past month but it has been hell and I haven't gotten to type it. I have been busy at work my sister almost died I was in the hospital myself. No worries I will update regularly now because I got the night sift meaning I have wayyyyyy to much time on my hands. I thank everyone that reviewed I love them soooo much! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**Love**

**Kay**


End file.
